Questions and Answers
by Madeliene13
Summary: House and Cuddy, will thngs work out this time around? rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

CH. 1

It started off as every other day for the past how many years now… Cuddy arrived at her office right on schedule .

She opened the door to her office, walked to her desk, put the files down, set her purse on the floor, and was about to walk over and hang up her jacket when all of a sudden, who should come bursting though her door…

"Well, good morning to you too. A little early today, aren't we?" she greeted.

"It's never too early to heal the world!" House responded sarcastically.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "And to what do I owe this pleasure? That is, what do you need, now…" It was way too early to already be dealing with him… but she feigned interest.

"Can't a guy just pop in to say 'hello?' without someone thinking that there is an ulterior motive?"

"Yes, but in your case, NO. What do you want, House, I have a meeting in twenty minutes, for which I still have to go over my notes. So if you don't mind gett-" he cut her off.

"I need to pick a man's brain."

"Brain biopsies are dangerous, what do you have to support this? Have you done an MRI, EEG-" again, he cut her off.

"Yes, mom, I already finished all of my chores before asking for a treat." He said with a smirk while waggling his brow. There was a double meaning to that.

"House, until you have more evidence proving you need to probe the guy's brain, you can't do a biopsy. Now, I'm busy. Goodbye, House," she said as she forced him out of her office.

She shut the door behind her, and locked it… or so she thought. After returning to her desk, she sat back in her chair, rubbing her temples. Why does he always barge in?

"Hey Cudles."

Not. Again.

"HOUSE. OUT!" Cuddy demanded, not even opening her eyes and pointing to the door.

"Okay, okay, fine. Then I just won't ask." He mumbled as he backed towards the door, with his hands up mocking a surrender.

Rolling her eyes she looked at him. "What is it now?"

"Nothing. Obviously now isn't the right time… so forget about it… you'll just never know." He said with a snark, and walked out.

Damn it. Now he's done it. Ruined her morning. She didn't even have her morning coffee, and he just barged in. She wasn't ready for her meeting, and now she was going to be late, and not to mention, he barged in _again_. What was he going to ask her? Why did he back away? If it was for his patient, he would've pursued the topic, right? And it couldn't have been about clinic hours, or the lack there of… she would've instigated that discussion… so what was he up to? Shit. Now he has her thinking about him… this meeting was not only going to be long, but unbearable. Why does he always have to do that?

Cuddy huffed as she picked up her files; this was going to be a _fun_ meeting. She made her way to the elevator, and was shocked and unnerved to find him waiting for the same elevator. She stopped a foot away, and thought about taking the stairs. Then the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, and he spoke without looking at her:

"After you, madam" he said, motioning toward the elevator.

Cuddy breezed past him a let out yet another huff. This was not the time. Occasionally taking a few side glances at House, Cuddy mentally slapped herself, while urging herself to worry about the task at hand – the meeting. She closed her eyes, and mentally willed House not to speak, while all the time waiting for him to instigate a discussion, one that would no doubt aggravate her. But he didn't… The elevator dinged and opened. He let her out first without a word and watched her stomp off to the meeting.

House limped back to his office, and sent his ducklings off to run more tests on their worsening patient. With that he picked up his overly sized tennis ball and fumbled with it as he let his mind wander about the question… the one that she didn't let him ask… the one that made him anxious for her answer. Maybe it was a good thing that she didn't let him ask… maybe she would have said no… maybe this was for the best, a sign that it just wasn't meant to be.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Wilson asked popping his head through the office door.

"Didn't happen." House said, his attention still drawn to the tennis ball.

"Hmmph." Wilson walked in and sat in the chair in front of the desk, analyzing what his friend was thinking and how he was feeling.

"For whatever reason it 'didn't happen' there is no need for you to overanalyze this. This isn't some sign that it's not meant to be. She's just unnerved because of the big meeting today. Otherwise, she would have said yes. You are still going to ask her though.."

"It was only dinner. She is capable of eating on her own. It's fine. No big." House answered still playing with the ball.

"Yeah, right. 'Only dinner.' It's not like you practiced asking her out all week in front of the mirror, or anything like that." And with that Wilson took his leave.

_Finally_, she thought, _the meeting's over_. As fast as she could, Cuddy left the conference room and was about to get into the elevator when she thought about House.

_Now he's going to have me going to his office to make sure that everything is okay, because I shut him off so rudely._ Great. Now the bastard had her feeling bad about kicking him out of her office. _He was interrupting me. I was clearly busy and frustrated…but the look on his face when he left…and the way he acted in the elevator._ Shit. She found herself at his office door. Before entering, she looked in and saw him sitting there… playing with his tennis ball, completely engrossed. What was he thinking? Why did she care? Cuddy breathed a deep sigh and entered.

"House, I-"

"I'm sorry," he said still looking at the ball. "I didn't mean to bother you this morning. I was childish, and didn't notice you were on end. I should've just shut up."

Cuddy blinked hard, and edged closer to his desk. What was going on? Any minute she was sure that something was going to happen, and House will have once again pulled a big one over her. This had to be a joke…or a ploy… what did he want?

"House, it's ok. I didn't-"

"Will you have dinner with me?" he asked, well mumbled, still fumbling with the ball.

"Wh-what?" Cuddy swallowed.

"I shouldn't have asked…"

"Yes. I'll have dinner with you…?" What was she saying? Didn't the man make her life miserable every waking second?

House finally took his eyes off of his tennis ball and looked at her. Their eyes locked, intense baby blues on fiery blue-grays.

"Friday night at eight. Wear something formal, but bring something casual, too." With that he left. He walked right past her. He didn't want her to see his smile, and besides, if there was going to be a Friday night, he had to solve his patient's ailments.

_What just happened?_ Cuddy thought to herself. _Friday at eight. Did that really just happen?_ She turned to leave, but couldn't understand why she felt like a giddy school girl. She walked to her office with a huge smile plastered to her face that she couldn't wipe off. Walking straight to her desk, she took her pen and scribbled '8 p.m.' in Friday on her calendar, and circled it.

* * *

_This is my first fanfic... so let me know what you think! Should I continue? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

Friday was approaching fast. House already called and made reservations at the best Chinese Restaurant in the heart of New York City. Taking a night out to see the sights and venture into the city would be nice, and Cuddy would love it. Everything was planned. Now all he had to do was sit back, relax, and avoid clinic duty for one more day. Just as House was about to lean back, relaxing into his chair, Thirteen charged in and rattled off some new symptoms their patient was displaying. With that, House grabbed his cane, and limped off to cure this pestering patient so he can have some peace of mind, and have a legitimate excuse as to why he wasn't working.

Meanwhile, Cuddy sat at her desk signing release forms, filing reports, calling donors, and scheduling meetings. Well, at least, she tried doing all of the above, but her calendar kept distracting her. Every time she was being productive, a paper would be moved, revealing her desk calendar with Friday's date and time circled. Cuddy found herself staring at the date and wondering about the night's events, and how everything would turn out. Then she would mentally slap herself for letting her mind wander while she was trying to keep her hospital up and running. Just as her eyes once again found Friday's date, the door to her office opened.

"Hey, Cuddy," Wilson greeted.

"Hi, Wilson. What's up?" she asked, while trying to cover up her calendar so Wilson didn't see what she had circled.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd stop in and say hi. See how your day's going." He sat in a chair in front of her desk.

"Busy. I have so much paperwork to finish and donors to call and meetings to attend and schedule, all before Friday." Shoot. The cat's out of the bag. She froze, maybe he didn't hear it.

"Friday? Hmmph. What, got a hot date?" he inquired, with a smile on his face.

Did he not know? Surely House would have told him, right? No, he definitely knew. What was she thinking, of course he knew. Why was she trying to hide this? Why did she not want anyone to know, and why did she expect the same from House. Then again, it's Wilson.

"Earth to Cuddy."

"Uh, yeah. _Real_ hot date," she answered in a sarcastic tone, but couldn't help but smile. Was it a date? Would it be okay with House if she called it a date? He _did_ ask her to dinner, so yeah, it was a date.

"I see," Wilson said with a knowing smile. "He's really looking forward to it, you know. He's been humming to himself all week. I was starting to think that someone put something in his food."

Cuddy couldn't help but smile at this.

"Not to worry, I will make sure that he is dressed presentable and well groomed tomorrow night."

"Thanks Wilson," Cuddy said with a little laugh.

"My pleasure, believe me. I have been waiting for this to happen for _years_. Everyone has. There been a pool on when you two will finally get together for some time now. I better go cash in!" He ran to the door.

"WILSON! You are to tell _no one_, and I repeat, NO ONE about tomorrow night. The hospital doesn't need to know, not yet anyway… nothing's happened. It's just dinner."

"Riiiiiiight," Wilson sighed, and walked out. He wouldn't say anything, she knew it, and trusted him.

The rest of the day flew by without consequence, and before she knew it, Cuddy found herself pulling into her driveway. She sat I her car for a few minutes, wondering what she would be doing this time tomorrow. With a smile, and a small sigh, she got out of the car and went inside to relieve Rachel's babysitter. After dinner, she giving Rachel a bath and putting her to bed, Cuddy readied herself for bed, and slid in-between the covers, and nodded off to sleep with her thoughts on House and tomorrow night.

House finally solved the case. Looking at his watch, he rubbed his eyes and packed up his things to head home. All the way back to his and Wilson's place, he thought about Cuddy, and tomorrow night. He was nervous, and wasn't sure what to expect. He didn't want to mess it up, not again. Ever since he got back from Mayfield, he has been trying to prove to her that he has changed in some ways… but would that be enough? Could they make this work? What if this was a bad idea? House's mind wrapped around every 'what it' that could possibly happen, that he didn't even notice he was back at the apartment and in the living room. Wilson was already asleep, and House was glad. He didn't have to talk to him about tomorrow and all the details just yet. With that final thought, House got ready for bed, and fell asleep with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

Her alarm went off. 5:00 a.m. Cuddy sluggishly reached for her alarm clock to shut it off. Her face was still planted in her pillow with the covers thrown over her. _Is it really time to get up? Maybe just a few more…IT'S FRIDAY!_ Her eyes shot open and she snapped up, sitting looking around her room. _Tonight's the night._ What was she going to wear? _Something formal AND something casual… what does he have planned?_ This was going to be a long day. 5:03 a.m. _I better get moving._ She pulled off the covers, slipped on her white fluffy slippers, started the shower, and walked to her closet. _What should I wear to work today?_She paused at the door, looking around her huge walk-in closet. She walked over to her 'power-suit' section, but sided against it. She then walked over to where she had her sweaters and chose a soft purple v-neck sweater, with three-quarter length sleeves. Then she went to where her skirts were hanging and chose a ravishing, but professional gray pencil skirt. Last, but not least, she walked to her shoe wrack and chose her matching purple and gray 'do me pumps,' as House would put it. They were stunning stilettos that were all purple except for the heel and the toe, which was gray. She laid out her outfit on the bed and gave a wicked smile, knowing that House wouldn't be able to resist this outfit. And with that, Cuddy climbed into the shower.

7:00 a.m. House's alarm went off. He reached across to slam it off, when it dawned on him, tonight was his date with Cuddy. After turning off his alarm, he gave a crooked smile and walked to the bathroom. He jumped into the shower and has he soaped up, he unconsciously began to hum Cuddy's Serenade. He caught himself, but kept humming.

7:30 a.m. Cuddy dried her hair, applied her make-up, and got dressed. Thankfully Rachel wasn't up yet. She hadn't been sleeping well, and Cuddy was glad to know that she slept sound the whole night. After giving herself a onceover in the mirror, she walked into Rachel's room and carefully got her up.

"How's mommy's little angel?" She cooed lovingly. Rachel answered back in her own language. Cuddy smiled, "My baby," she hugged her.

"Let's get you dressed." She picked out a cute pink outfit with white and pink-striped socks. "Mommy's got a date tonight. What do you think? Do you think it'll be fun? I hope so. Mommy's been waiting for this for a long time. AWWWW, there we go. There's my princess!" she finished dressing Rachel. The doorbell rang.

"And there's the babysitter! C'ommon, let's go get her." Cuddy picked Rachel up and walked to the door and let their nanny in.

Cuddy fixed some cereal for Rachel and grabbed herself some coffee before giving Rachel one more hug and kiss and saying goodbye to the babysitter before going to the hospital.

8:00 a.m. Cuddy arrived at her office, got situated and sat down at her desk. Noticing the date on her calendar, she smiled, gazing at it. Sipping her coffee, she thought of all the things that could happen tonight.

9:00 a.m. House entered the hospital and headed straight for the elevator, glancing in at Cuddy sitting at her desk talking to a donor. She looked beautiful today. Was it just him, or was she glowing? Without drawing attention to himself, he limped to the elevator and then to his office. Set his things down, and then remembered that he had 4 hours of blasted clinic duty due today. Did he really want to do it? _No._But, he thought of the pluses to doing it. 1) get to see Cuddy's outfit today 2) Get to see Cuddy today 3) Actually surprise Cuddy by doing his hours so she won't have to track him down later. With that he nodded to himself and headed to the clinic.

He took Exam Room 1 and saw a few patients every now and then. He managed to make the most out of his clinic hours by insulting and poking fun at various patients who were sick, but thought it was something serious, and those who had STD's. After 3 hours and 59 minutes, he triumphantly walked out of the exam room behind an aggravated woman who huffed pass the receptionist saying "ass," under her breath. House heard her and gave a devilish smile. Mission completed.

As he was signing off for his hours, Cuddy looked up from her desk and saw him out in the clinic… actually out in the open clinic, where she could see him… and force him to make up his hours. She gave a wicked grin and walked out to the lobby.

"House."

"Moooooooom, I finished my chores. Can't I go play now?"

"You haven't finished your hours for this week. They better all be done by 5, or no go."

He gave her a mischievous smile and handed her his file, "All done."

"Hmmmph. Nice try, but what about last week's hours?"

"Pawned them off on Taub… they're done," he waggled his eyebrows.

Damn. She froze. She couldn't find a comeback. "Well… good. Try not wreak too much havoc, today, or else tonight won't be much fun."

He was completely mesmerized by her. She looked stunning in her outfit. _Is that a new sweater?_ He was dumbfounded admiring the way her body looked in that outfit. If he was this taken away by her work clothes, how was he going to manage tonight?

Cuddy realized that House was obviously admiring her wardrobe, and smiled inwardly. _He noticed, and no sexual comments… yet, anyway._Maybe he was changing since Mayfield.

"You got that, House? Stay out of trouble for a few more hours," she warned.

"If I do, do I get a treat?" he asked with a smirk, while staring into her eyes.

She had him. "We'll see," and with that she flipped her hair and turned around to walk back to her office. _Now, watch me work this walk._ She strutted into her office and sat slowly down in her chair. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Tonight was going to be fun.

_I better not screw this up, _he thought to himself. Then she caught him staring and waved him off to work. He gave an awkward look. His ears started turning red, and he glanced around to make sure no one saw this. With an inward sigh, he quickly removed himself from the scene of the crime.

5:00 p.m. Cuddy got off early today. She had to make sure that she was completely and 100% ready for the date tonight. She arrived home and made sure that the nanny remembered and was able to stay tonight. Cuddy then fed Rachel dinner, while the nanny tidied up. She gave Rachel a peck on the cheek and went to her room to freshen up and decide what she was going to wear. After an hour of debating and changing several times, she found the perfect outfit.

6:30 p.m. House left for home. He got back to his and Wilson's apartment took another shower and shaved. He already knew what he was wearing, black dress pants with a matching blazer, black dress shoes, and the blue shirt that Cuddy liked, as he recalled from the time she found out that he was going on a date with Cameron. He smiled to himself as he got dressed, and slapped on some cologne. Before he exited the apartment, he stopped in front of the refrigerator.

"House, what is it?" Wilson asked. There was no way that this night was not going to happen. He would drive House to Cuddy's if he had to.

"Do you think she'll like it?" House asked as he pulled out a corsage. "I know that I got Cameron one, but will Cuddy like it? Or will she think it's too cheesy?" He was getting nervous.

Looking at the beautiful corsage, Wilson noted that it was elegant, and what's more, that it was finer and more expensive than the one that he got Cameron. "She's going to love it. You forget, Cuddy loves cheesy." Wilson said with a reassuring smile.

"I don't know. Maybe this isn't right." House started to walk away from the door.

"Oh, no, you don't! House, you are going on this date. You are going to like it. Trust me. You two are good together. This could be your last chance, and you don't want to lose her, do you? Tonight will be amazing. Now, go before you're late, or so help me God, you will never live to see your next birthday." With that, Wilson pushed him out the door.

He was right. Wilson was right. Tonight was going to be a wonderful night. House drove to Cuddy's and pulled into her driveway. Cuddy saw him pull up and ran to the couch to sit and wait for him to ring the doorbell.

House sat in his car for a few minutes, trying to gather up the nerve to go through with this. Sure he wanted it, but what if it didn't work. He leaned his head against the seat and closed his eyes. _C'ommon, she's waiting for you. You can't let her down like this, can you?_

Cuddy sat there for what felt like hours. He wasn't coming. He chickened out. Her heart sank.

_Knock, knock._

Cuddy jumped off the couch and ran to the door, and opened it. There he was.

* * *

_Review!!!! Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeeee??? ;) _

_Let me know what you think!!_


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4

"Hi," Cuddy said shyly. What has gotten into her? Why was she so anxious, now more than ever, looking at him. God, he looked incredible. She wanted to jump into his arms and do him right then and there. Suddenly, her eyes widened and if it was even possible, her smile got even bigger. _He was wearing the shirt. I love that shirt. I can't believe that he remembered._ She looked up at him, his eyes met hers and they gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

House was jumping out of his skin. She looked beautiful. No, even beautiful wasn't enough to describe the way she looked tonight. She wore a beautiful black Pamella Roland off the shoulder dress. House was going crazy. The dress fit her perfectly. It fell from one shoulder, leaving the other bare, with a slit up to her right knee. On Cuddy, the dress was a-symmetric perfection. He looked at her face, minimal make-up, and her hair was down, straight with the ends flipped up. He was practically drooling. She was something else. She was perfect.

"You look gorgeous," he heard the words slip out of his mouth before he could think. Realizing what he just verbalized, he looked away as his ears reddened.

Cuddy smiled adoringly up at him. Good thing he wasn't looking at her. He'd mock her for that smile, she knew it. "Just let me get my purse," she said, breaking the silence. He nodded and waited at the door. When she came out the door and was about to shut it, he held up the corsage. It was breathtaking. Cuddy didn't know what to do. She was completely mesmerized. She looked from the beautiful white rose corsage to House, "Are you going to help me put it on, or are you going to hold it all night?" she teased.

House took it from the box and slipped it around her wrist. The band was made of crystals, with a satin tie on the ends. It fit perfectly on her wrist, and looked impeccable beside the dress. Cuddy looked down at her wrist and admired the work of art as House finished tying the ribbon. His fingers gingerly danced around her wrist, brushing against her skin once in a while as he knotted the bow. Cuddy tried to ignore the shivers his touch sent up her spine. He was divine. And the corsage, how sweet. Cuddy couldn't help but beam as he walked alongside her to the car, and opened her door for her. As she climbed in, he gave her his hand for support, even though she didn't need it. Their hands locked for a brief moment, and their eyes met. They fit together, perfectly. Within a split second, House retracted his hand and shut her door.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he hopped in and put his seatbelt on.

"You'll see. Hope you're in the mood for Chinese, though," he answered, starting the car.

"I love Chinese food," Cuddy smiled as she rested her head against the seat, and let a smile claim her lips. So far, so good.

"Did you remember your casual clothes?"

"Yes, I did. Guess you didn't notice the extra bag I ran back to get before we left."

House nodded. He didn't notice. He was too hypnotized by Cuddy's sheer radiance, but that he would never admit.

After some time of driving, Cuddy turned to House with a puzzled expression and asked, "Where are we going? Didn't you pass the Chinese Resta-" he cut her off.

"We not going to _that_ one. We're going to Zhuang's."

Cuddy's eyes widened, and she blinked hard. "But that's in New York City.."

House looked at her in mock seriousness, "How long have you been sitting on this information?" Cuddy rolled her eyes and looks out the passenger window.

"I thought that we should go somewhere nice tonight… but if you don't want to… then I can always turn around…"

"No, no. I was just surprised," she smiled at him. "I've always wanted to go there, but they have been booked. How did you…."

"I know a guy who knows a guy," House smirked.

It wasn't long after their conversation that House pulled up in front of the lavish building and gave the valet his keys. He took Cuddy's arm, and walked into the restaurant.

"Reservation for two. House," he said in a stately manner.

"Ah, yes. Right this way. I was also told to tell you that Mr. Zhuang will be serving you this evening," the hostess said, as she led them to the best seat in the house.

Once they were seated, Cuddy whispered to him over her menu, "How do you know Mr. Zhuang?"

House smirked at her. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, m'dear."

"Seriously House, how did you get him to _wait_ on us?"

"Do you have to know how and why everything works?" Shit. He shouldn't have said that. Damn. Ruined the moment.

Cuddy was slightly taken aback by his retort, and looked back down at the menu. _Well, excuse me, _she thought.

"Hello, Mista House. Howa are you dis evening?" Mr. Zhuang greeted with a smile and a handshake. "Whata can I fix you and the lovely lady?"

"May I?" House looked at Cuddy. She nodded.

"May we have the Chinese Garden Salad, then the Cantonese Lobster with white rice, water, Late Harvest Wine (the bottle), and finally Apricot Sorbet And Vanilla-Sauternes Sorbet ?"

"Ah, good choices! Will be my pleasure."

"Thank you," House replied as Mr. Zhuang took their menus.

"That sounds positively delicious!" Cuddy's mouth was watering just by listening to it all. House gave a small smile then looked around to find where the piano music came from all of a sudden…

Cuddy noticed and watched longingly as couples started to get up and waltz with each other. House noticed Cuddy watching. _Does she want to dance? It's the least I can do for being smart with her earlier. Maybe just one dance?_ Cuddy didn't notice as House stood up and walked around to her side.

"Do you wanna dance?"

Cuddy looked at him.

House rolled his eyes, "That is, would you care to dance?" Cuddy accepted this invitation with a big smile and a shy nod of her head. She took his hand, and a bolt of electricity shot up their arms. Their eyes met, and locked. The background disappeared, and it was only them and the music, as they began a slow waltz. Cuddy's right hand in House's left, his other around her waist, and her's on his shoulder. They were mesmerized by each other. They first began looking into each other's eyes, but their gazes wandered and Cuddy found herself resting her head on him. House smiled to himself. This was heaven.

As the song ended, House and Cuddy made their way back to the table where their salad was waiting for them.

"Thank you for that, House," Cuddy said, still in a daze. She was on cloud nine.

"You're welcome," House replied.

For the rest of the dinner, there was some talk, but most of the time passed in a comfortable, mutual silence. Their presence was enough for each other. After polishing off dessert, Mr. Zhuang said it was all on him, and wished them both a wonderful evening. House shook his hand, and thanked him for an exceptional dinner. Zhuang led them to the exit, but showed them to another room where they could change into their other clothes before heading out. Cuddy felt a little awkward changing at the restaurant, but quickly shoved the thought out of her mind and focused on wondering how the rest of the night was going to be spent.

House and Cuddy met up outside, and waited for the valet. Cuddy was shocked to see the man bring around House's motorcycle.

"What are we doing?"

"We're going to go for a ride," House said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Before she could protest, House handed Cuddy a helmet and a leather jacket, both of which were brand new and bought solely for her; she knew it.

House got on his bike, and motioned for Cuddy to hop on. She did. But then, she fidgeted awkwardly and put her arms lightly around his waist. House took her hands and wrapped her arms tighter around him, causing her to close the distance between them and place her chin on his shoulder. Without warning, they were off. They rode through Times Square and ended up in Central Park. There they walked around, ending it in Strawberry Fields. There a lone guitarist was playing John Lennon's _Imagine._ House and Cuddy swayed to the song before finally making their way back to his motorcycle. They both got on, and made their way back to Cuddy's house.

Cuddy felt at home with her arms wrapped around his waist, relaxing against his body. She subconsciously nuzzled into the crook of his neck, as he drove her home.

House reveled in the fact that Cuddy had her arms around him. He loved the way she felt, so delicate, yet strong. He thought that tonight went better than expected, and hoped that there would be many more nights spent with her.

Before they knew it, they reached Cuddy's house. Cuddy reluctantly let go of House and removed her helmet. She was about to hand it to him when he said, "Keep it. I got it for you, for future use." He refused to meet her eyes after that sentiment, but he could feel her smile. Cuddy beamed. He wants her to ride with him again… so there would be a second date? She hoped.

House walked her to her door. They paused before she opened the door. What do they do? Do they kiss? On the lips? On the cheek? This was awkward… but House had one more thing up his sleeve…

House handed her a single crimson rose. Cuddy bit her lip and gracefully took it from him, purposely grazing her fingers against his. "Thank you, it's beautiful." With that, House opened the door for her, kissed her on the forehead, and with his lips still lingering he whispered good night, and took his leave.

Cuddy positively melted. She watched him pull away and drive off down the street. _What a night,_ she thought. _House was amazing…_ she shut the door and leaned against it. She couldn't help feeling like a teenager. Just then the babysitter walked in and caught her grinning like an idiot, completely dazed. Cuddy shook herself out of it, and dismissed the kind woman. She walked into Rachel's room and carefully gave her a kiss. "Mommy's home. She had a wonderful evening. I love you, baby. See you in the morning," and left for her room after double checking the baby monitor. Cuddy got ready for bed. _Wait, he didn't ask for a second date!_ Shit. _Does he want another one? He did give me a rose, and the helmet…and the jacket for 'future use,' but does that mean….?_ Ugh. Now what? She couldn't call… she was just going to have to go to sleep and await Monday, which will hopefully bring about another invitation for a date with House. She hoped.

House made his way home, and quietly snuck in. He gave a smirk upon hearing Wilson snore on the couch. He waited up to hear how everything went… but he fell asleep twenty minutes before House returned. House snorted at the sight of his friend passed out on the couch. Normally, had he stumbled upon this situation he would put Wilson's hand in a glass of warm water… but not tonight… _Wait a minute… this doesn't happen often…_ House thought as he quietly shuffled to the kitchen and brought back a glass of warm water, and carefully placed Wilson's hand in it… then snuck off to bed.

As House lie in bed, a smiled tugged at the corners of his mouth as he thought of Cuddy, and their night together. With those thoughts, he drifted peacefully to sleep anticipating Monday.

* * *

_Hoped you liked it! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5

The weekend crept by, especially for Cuddy, who couldn't wait to get back to the hospital and see House. _Why am I acting like this? This is pathetic. Why don't I just ask him, call him right now and ask him…_she looked at the phone sitting in front of her…_NO. It's up to him. I can't push him. He's come so far, and I can't afford to push him away. _Why was she still thinking about him? What would happen if they became a couple? Would he constantly be in her thoughts? _This is getting ridiculous. _She checked the baby monitor to make sure that Rachel was still napping, as she reached for a stack of paperwork that needed to be signed and filed. _Thank goodness it's Sunday. He better ask me – _SHIT. She was doing it again… thinking about him. She mentally kicked herself for it and looked at her papers – _Is he thinking about me?_ As soon as that thought reverberated through her mind, she rolled her eyes and shook her head. Tomorrow better come soon or else she would get very little work done.

Monday came.

House's alarm sounded, and he quickly hit it off. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Listening to see if Wilson was up, House heard nothing and decided that he was still passed out on the couch - the thought of that made House smirk. House planned on leaving early and actually getting to work on time… that is after making a few arrangements, and he most certainly didn't want Wilson knowing anything just yet. As quietly as he could House showered and threw on some clothes. After assessing himself in the mirror and dubbing that he looked good enough, he snuck out the door and was on his way to the car.

Cuddy's alarm went off. As she reached over to hit it off, she realized that it was Monday! It had finally come. With this bit of information, she suddenly became energized and hit the off button and jumped out of bed. She got ready in record time, and managed to look better than ever. She wore her newest skirt and blazer suit, with a dramatic v-neck shirt, pearls, and her newest pair of "Do Me Pumps." She decided to wear minimal make-up, and wore her hair curly. With a few squirts of perfume, she was out of the bathroom and off to wake and feed Rachel. Just as Cuddy was finishing breakfast with Rachel, the nanny came to relieve her. After giving her daughter a warm hug and several kisses, Cuddy was out the door and in the car, and on her way to the hospital.

House made it into the clinic as the staff looked at him disbelievingly. He was _early_. He was NEVER early. Why? What was going down today?

House smirked to himself while watching everyone speculating as to why he was here early. House then looked to the nurses' desk and waggled his eyebrows as he changed direction and walked into Cuddy's office. She wasn't there yet. Perfect. With that, House shut the office door and locked it. Sitting behind her desk, House shoved a piece of paper in the middle of a rather large stack of paperwork. Nodding to himself, mission accomplished, he made his way to the door knowing that she would find it eventually. Before exiting, he peaked out the window making sure that there was no sign of Cuddy. House unlocked the door and made his way to the elevator, still the staff's center of attention.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it isn't nice to stare, especially at the disabled?!" House addressed the entire clinic with mock offence. With that, the nurses quickly went about their business. House smirked and waited for the elevator, making his way to his office.

No more than twenty minutes later, Cuddy walked through the hospital entrance. She wondered if House was there. _No, it's too early for him._ She rolled her eyes and went directly to her office.

Soon Cuddy was fumbling through papers on her desk, trying to get some work done. There was a knock at her door. She froze.

"Come in."

"Good morning," Wilson greeted, taking note of the hint of disappointment on Cuddy's face.

"Hey, Wilson. What's up? Do you need anything?"

"No, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were - how things were going."

"Hmmm. I'm fine, a lot things to do, but I'm fine," Cuddy managed a small, tired smile.

Wilson looked at her, trying to assess if he could get anything about Friday night out of her. Noticing what he was up to, Cuddy looked back down at her paperwork, she didn't want to talk about it. Noticing that she was busy, Wilson deemed that lunch would be better to pry information, he gave an okay and a lunch invitation as he began to exit. Cuddy accepted the invitation, and then without realizing it, she let out gasp. She found it. Wilson turned to see Cuddy beaming and blushing at a small piece of paper. He raised his eyebrows. Lisa felt his eyes on her and looked up shoving the paper in a drawer.

"Was there something else?" she asked in her professional tone.

Wilson squinted, analyzing her. He got nothing. With a shake of his head, he left her office and went back to his.

Cuddy pulled out the piece of paper and reread it – _Dinner at 7? _She knew it was from him… it had to be, right? Yes. She then looked through all her paperwork and took note that House had no case, so obviously he was free tonight. Where would dinner be? She called the nanny to ask if she could stay later tonight, seeing how something important came up. So far so good. After making sure everything was squared away, Cuddy went to House's office to find him, and clear up the details. He wasn't there. Strange. She didn't see him in the clinic, which meant that he was avoiding duty... but that didn't surprise her, in fact, she expected it, so she didn't really look for him there. But where could he be? Well, since he hadn't finished his clinic duty for the day, Cuddy had an excuse to inquire about his whereabouts at the nurses' station.

"Have you seen Dr. House today?"

"Yes, Dr. Cuddy, Dr. House is in Exam Room 1 with a patient."

"With a patient? Are you su-"

Just as she was about to finish her question, a patient came out of the exam room a little agitated with the doctor he just saw, but nonetheless satisfied with his prescription. House followed him out, limping to the desk in order to pick up another patient file. Cuddy watched in disbelief.

"Mrs. Todd, Exam Room 1," House called out and walked back into the room, completely ignoring Cuddy.

This took Cuddy by surprise. She turned to the nurse and asked how long he had been seeing patients.

"This is his last patient for the day. He just completed his hours."

Cuddy stared at her as if shehad just sprouted a second head. "Thank you. As soon as he finishes, please send Dr. House to my office." The nurse nodded. Cuddy turned on her heel and headed into her office.

Reaching her desk, she noticed that she had one missed call and a voicemail on her cell phone. She picked it up and listened. It was her nanny saying that it was not possible for her to stay longer that night due to personal issues. Feeling a pang of anger and hurt, Cuddy called her back telling her it was alright and that she would be home at 5.

Now what would she do? Well, when House comes she is just going to have to tell him that she can't make dinner. Unless... they could have dinner at her house… with Rachel. Would House accept? It is a little soon to have him interact with Rachel, but better sooner than later, right? What was she going to do? Cuddy put her elbows on her desk and began to massage her temples.

"You wanted to see me?" House barged in. "I knew you couldn't resist me," he waggled his eyebrows.

"House," Cuddy started not looking at him, "I can't do dinner tonight. Thanks for the invite, but it won't work." She still refused to meet his gaze.

House just stood there, confused. He thought that Friday went well, better than expected in fact, and now she didn't want to see him again? Why? Not wanting to hear an excuse, he left.

Cuddy didn't realize his absence. "Maybe we could have dinner at my house, with Rachel…" No answer. She looked up, and found herself alone in her office. She felt her stomach drop. He left. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and got up, making her way to the door. She couldn't believe the turn of events today. It started out as such a good day, and now it had done a complete 180. Fantastic.

Cuddy walked into House's office as he was packing his things to go home early. He didn't look up.

"House, you didn't let me finish."

"Cuddy – "

"No. Tonight wasn't going to work because my sitter can't stay to watch Rachel. So, I was going to ask if dinner at my house with Rachel would be okay, instead."

House looked at her. He nodded. "See you at seven?"

Cuddy smiled and nodded, then left.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Let me know!_


	6. Chapter 6

CH. 6

As the day came to a close, Cuddy anxiously watched the clock. She left work a little early to make sure that her house was clean, Rachel was ready, and most importantly to make sure that she, herself, looked good. Arriving at her home, Cuddy let the nanny go and put Rachel in her play pen with the baby monitor. Cuddy darted to the bathroom, she had to get ready… plus she had to cook dinner… and House was going to be there in a mere three hours. Face to palm, she sighed. What was she going to do? She looked at her watch and decided that whatever she was going to do, had to be done thinking on her feet, she had to get ready.

House watched as Cuddy left early. He smirked. After about ten minutes, House collected his things and left for the night. There was a lot he had to do and get. He arrived home and got cleaned up. He chose his outfit – jeans and a nice button-down shirt. He paired it with his black blazer, and then rummaged in his closet for the bag. He found it and quickly opened it. It was Rachel's Simchat Bat present. He felt goofy trying to pick something out… so he got what every typical little girl likes, a Disney princess. He never liked how little girls always aspired to be princesses… the corruption of today's youth, he thought. But nonetheless, when in doubt, go for the princess. He chose a soft, plush Cinderella doll, perfect for Rachel to hug and play with. At that moment he felt silly. Should he bring the present? He gave a jerk of his head and but it back in the gift bag and sat it on his bed. He slapped on some cologne and deemed himself ready to go. He got in his car and drove to the market. He was going to cook dinner tonight.

Cuddy got out of the shower and dried her hair. Checking on Rachel, she found her asleep and picked her up and put her in her crib. Cuddy smiled down at her little sleeping angel, a soft, adoring smile crossed her face. She gave Rachel a kiss and put the baby monitor by the crib and went back to her room to get ready. What was she going to wear? She ran to her closet. It was 6:00, he was going to be there in an hour and she had yet to get dinner started. She decided to wear a black dress with three-quarter length sleeves and a v-neck. The dress went to her knees. She sided against jewelry, except for a pair of silver stud earrings. She left her hair down in soft curls, and went with minimal makeup. She looked at the clock – 6:25 – at least she could count on House to not be early…

The doorbell rang.

She looked down the hall with her _are you kidding me_ expression. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. He was _EARLY_. On her way to the door, she heard Rachel stir, and went in and picked her up. They answered the door together.

The door opened, revealing House, looking smoldering, and holding grocery bags?

"You're early," Cuddy greeted with a hint of a smile.

House shrugged. "Are you going to let me in?"

House looked at her. She looked amazing. The dress was simple yet elegant. He looked down and noticed that she wasn't wearing shoes. He smirked. She couldn't look more beautiful. Then he looked from her to Rachel then back to Cuddy.

Cuddy opened the door wider, and led him in. Closing the door, House mumbled, "I brought something for Rachel."

Cuddy turned on her heel as soon as she heard him. She was speechless. She looked at him as he made his way to the kitchen and set down the grocery bags and pulled out the gift bag.

"I had gotten it for her Simchat Bat," he said handing the bag to Cuddy, but looking at the floor.

As Cuddy took the bag, she felt a pang of guilt. "I wanted you there."

House looked at her; the room was silent. Deep down House knew that she was going to ask him to come that night, before they left hospital, but he knew that he would have made an ass of himself, and/or make the others feel awkward, and he didn't want that for Cuddy. So he thought it best not to go. House was about to say something when Rachel clapped her hands and cooed.

Cuddy smiled, and opened the gift bag with Rachel. Rachel squealed with delight as Cuddy handed her the Cinderella. Rachel hugged it immediately. House watched the scene play out from the corner of his eye as he began to prepare dinner.

Cuddy set Rachel down in the living room and watched Rachel play with her new favorite toy. She still couldn't believe that House, HOUSE, bought a gift for Rachel. She beamed. It was the clanging of pots and pans and the opening and closing of drawers in the kitchen that brought Cuddy out of her thoughts. She suddenly realized that House was in the kitchen… preparing food.

House was preparing Cuddy's favorite food – chicken alfredo. Cuddy walked to the counter and watched as House seamlessly prepared dinner. She knew that he could cook, but never expected him to do so for her. She let a smile cross her face as she watched House.

House felt her eyes on him. "Enjoying the show?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Cuddy replied in almost a whisper. She was enthralled.

"If you think I'm good in the kitchen, then you should know that I'm even better in the bedroom," House waggled his eyebrows.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Who said you were good in the kitchen? I have yet to try the food."

"Hmmm. Well, we'll just have to see about that…" House replied mischievously. He then motioned for her.

Cuddy carefully made her way over. Before she knew what was happening, House lifted up a spoon with some of his special alfredo sauce to her mouth. She tasted it and was immediately thrown for a loop. It was amazing. She had never tasted anything so delicious. She closed her eyes and gave a small moan of complete bliss.

House smiled. "Knew you'd like it," he said in a seductive tone. "I also know how to make you moan like that sans the food," he waggled his eyebrows.

Cuddy blushed. "When's dinner going to be ready?"

"In a few more minutes, why don't you go and smother your little rugrat with love till then," House answered with a small motion to the living room. Cuddy smiled and rolled her eyes as she left the room.

House then set the table, and the salad. He fixed the main course dishes, and checked the refrigerator for the dessert that he made before he left. It was a surprise, and he hoped that Cuddy and her little monster would like it.

Once everything was set, House made his way to the living room and announced "Dinner is ready."

Cuddy scooped up Rachel and followed House into the dining room. The whole thing took her breath away. The places were set, even Rachel's with small, neatly cut portions of everything, complete with her her high chair. Cuddy smiled. "It looks great," she said sitting Rachel in her seat and taking the chair next to her. House followed suit and sat down.

They ate their salads in complete silence, but it was a pleasant, comfortable silence. Moving on to the main course, Cuddy took her first bite of her chicken alfredo and was on cloud nine. The food was amazing. _I could live like this every night._ She thought of her, Rachel, and House sitting together eating dinner and enjoying the company. It seemed right; everything just fit. The rest of dinner passed in relative silence with some small talk here and there. House and Cuddy were enjoying themselves, each other.

They finished and House cleared the plates. Cuddy watched his actions in utter disbelief. He was cleaning up. Just as she was about to get up and help, House brought out his dessert – chocolate mousse.

Cuddy's eyes widened as he sat a serving in front of her and a smaller serving in front of Rachel. Before he could sit down, Rachel dove in and gave her squeal of approval as she ate it. Cuddy let out a laugh before tasting dessert. Once she took her first bite, she was in heaven. She devoured it. House chuckled to himself as he saw how much the ladies enjoyed his cooking.

After everyone was finished, House cleared the plates, and Cuddy thanked him for cleaning up.

"Don't be silly. You're washing the dishes," House smirked.

Cuddy smiled and rolled her eyes, "Of course."

Rachel yawned, signaling that it was time to go to bed. Cuddy picked her daughter up and excused herself to put Rachel down. House nodded. While Cuddy put Rachel to bed, House put the dishes in the dishwasher, and then ran out to his car to get the flowers. He had gotten her a dozen roses. He put them in water and then quietly made his way to her room and put them on her bedside table. Hearing Cuddy closing Rachel's door, House made a beeline to the bathroom. He jumped in and closed the door, flushed the toilet, ran the sink and then emerged as Cuddy made her way to the kitchen sink, ready to clean up.

"I thought I was washing the dishes," Cuddy said with a smile when she noticed that the plates were in the dishwasher and the leftovers were in the fridge.

"You were, but then I thought if there was no mess, there might be a chance of my getting lucky," he said has he closed the distance between them. He was just messing with her, and she knew it.

Cuddy blushed. "What makes you think that you even, ever had that chance?"

"The look on your face," House answered when his lips were centimeters from hers. Cuddy's breath hitched and for a moment, they just looked into each other's eyes. Then, without warning, their lips clashed. First, in a tender kiss that made Cuddy blush. House was so careful, and treated her with the upmost delicacy. After a few more moments, Cuddy reached her hand to the back of his head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. House ran his tongue across her lips, wanting access. It only took a second for Cuddy to grant it. Their tongues began in a battle for dominance but then gave up and just explored one another. Finally breaking for air, Cuddy leaned her forehead against his.

"Thank you."

House opened his eyes, and looked at her. "For what?"

Cuddy shrugged. "For everthing. For tonight, for Rachel's gift – "

House cut her off with another tender kiss.

*RING, RING*

House's phone went off. House groaned and answered it.

"Someone _better_ be dead," he greeted. Cuddy laughed.

"Mmhmm, okay. Right," House closed his phone. Looking at Cuddy, not wanting to leave, he gave her another kiss.

"I have to go. That was Foreman. Apparently we have a new patient, and I'm need ASAP," he said in a low tone.

Cuddy tried but couldn't hide her look of disappointment at his words. She gave a small smile and nodded. She took his hand and walked him to the door. She wanted him to stay, but she knew that he had a puzzle to solve. He loved his puzzles, and if it wasn't for him, her hospital wouldn't be ranked as high as it is. She opened the door.

"Good night, House."

"Good night, Lisa," House said softly before kissing her on the cheek and making his way to the car.

Cuddy watched him leave. She stood on the porch and watched his car until he rounded the corner and was out of sight. Closing the door behind her, a serene smile dawned on Cuddy's face. He called her Lisa. It felt right, and natural, sure it was different, but she could definitely get used to it.

On his way to the hospital, House was cursing the patient under his tongue. _You couldn't wait one more day before you got sick? Perfect timing, buddy_. He thought as he pulled into his parking space. This was going to be a long night.

Cuddy made her way to her bedroom. Checking on Rachel, seeing her sound asleep, Cuddy gave her a kiss. "Good night, baby. Sweet dreams," she whispered before exiting and checking the baby monitor. As she reached her room, she went straight to her dresser and pulled out her pj's. She threw off her dress and got cozy in her night clothes. She then went to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and finished getting ready for bed.

Making her way to her bed, Cuddy noticed the roses. She ran over to them and smelled them. He had gotten her flowers – roses. They were beautiful. As she adjusted them on her nightstand, she noticed that there was a little card.

_Sweet Dreams, Cuddy._

She put the card down beside the vase, and turned off her light. She fell asleep with thoughts of House, and a smile etched on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

House walked into his office to find his ducklings sitting and discussing possible scenarios. He put his things down and made his way to the board where he asked for the symptoms and jotted them down. By nine o'clock the next morning and after several tests, the team was still working on a diagnosis. The team went down to the lab and began rechecking tests and samples, giving House an opportunity to talk to Wilson.

House walked into Wilson's office and sat in the chair opposite the desk.

"Well, good morning to you too, House," Wilson said without looking away from a patient's file.

"Cuddy and I had a second date last night."

Wilson set down the file and looked at him. "This… this is good. It's great. How did everything go?"

House shrugged. "I cooked dinner for her and the little monster."

"House, this is fantastic. That was a big step. You interacted with and acknowledged her daughter. Cuddy must be impressed," Wilson smiled. Finally the two of them were getting together, a thing he thought that he would never live to see, but hoped for.

"Yeah. She wants me," House said waggling his eyebrows.

"Wait. You do want a relationship, right? You're not just in this for the sex, because if you hurt her – "

"Relax Wilson. I'm not going to hurt her… that is I don't want to," House said diverting he gaze to the floor. "I don't want to lose her. I can't – "

Wilson arched his eyebrows, "Is that Housien for you _love_ her?" Wilson smiled.

House looked at him, but then quickly looked away.

"I knew it!" Wilson let out on a laugh. "Finally you two realized that you were meant for each other, really. It was getting pathetic watching you two step around each other, and for twenty years," Wilson looked at his friend, who was still looking down at the floor. "House, what's wrong?"

Something was eating away at House. He didn't know why, but for the first time in a long time he wanted to talk to someone, to open up a little, because frankly, he didn't know what to do. "What if I do disappoint her? It's practically understood that I am going to do something to hurt her. What if she realizes that she could be happier with someone else?" House kept his eyes fixed on the floor, not wanting to look at his best friend for the answer.

"House, you're forgetting that Cuddy _knows_ you. She went to college with you, hired you, knows you went to Mayfield. She knows what she's getting into, and quite honestly, I don't think that she thinks she would be happier with someone else."

House felt himself beginning to get angry. "Let's face it Wilson, there are just _some_ things I can't do… a whole lot of things, actually. I'm a cripple. Is she really going to want to always hang around with someone who can't even keep up with her?!"

"House," Wilson said trying to cal him down, "I don't let this get in the way. For once you have a chance to be happy, don't focus on the fact that you are handicapped because Cuddy isn't." Wilson looked at House, he knew he stopped listening – he saw the wheels turning.

Something clicked. _Someone else. _Because he was a cripple. _Cripple – aneurysm. Got it!_ House knew what was wrong with his patient.

"Of course you would solve it now. And now you're just going to get up and leave without a word," Wilson said, mostly to himself, as he saw the expression on House's face. And sure enough, House got up and left without a word.

Wilson rolled his eyes and shook his head as House closed the door behind him. "Please, don't let him screw this up," he mumbled, picking up the patient's file.

Limping to his team, he quickly told them that they were all looking for the wrong thing in the wrong place. The patient had a peripheral aneurysm, most likely in his arm. The most important symptoms couldn't be accounted for because the patient was rather obese. The team raced to the patient, and ran more tests and scans, and came to the conclusion that House was right. They treated the patient - he would be fine and out of the hospital in no time.

* * *

Sitting in his office, it hit him. _Aneurysm_. He closed his eyes. Not that long ago was he playing golf when his aneurysm clotted, ultimately causing his thigh muscle to become necrotic. Why did it happen to _him_? Then he started thinking about Cuddy. Eventually she would want to be with someone who can run and do other activities that he couldn't. Who was he kidding, what did she even see in him? House looked at the clock, his patient was out of surgery with no infraction – he will be able to live the rest of his life happy and active. House swallowed painfully at this thought. Why, when it comes to him, does everything go wrong? He stopped his train of thought right there, Lisa wasn't _wrong_, but soon enough House knew that he would say or do something to hurt her and their relationship and friendship would be ruined. All of a sudden House couldn't breathe. He had to leave. He packed up his things and went home.

* * *

Cuddy had been busy since before she even set foot in the hospital. Her morning wasn't going according to plan, and it threw off the rest of her day's schedule. Donor's wanted to meet, the board wanted to discuss new procedures, papers had to be looked over and signed. She had so much to do; she was practically buried in her office. She wanted to see House, but knew he had a case and besides, she had a hospital to run (or at least that's what she kept telling herself.) When it came time for lunch, Cuddy was still backed up with paperwork, but she pulled out some leftovers from last night, making lunch the highlight of her day.

Finishing her lunch, Cuddy smiled. Last night was amazing – House was amazing. She caught herself thinking about how she wanted every night to be just like yesterday's. Her smile grew, but was short lived when her phone range, bringing her back to her office.

"This is Dr. Cuddy." She closed her eyes and began massaging her temple.

"Yes……. I have the meeting scheduled for Thursday at eight…… you would like to move it?! Well, how about tomorrow at nine thirty? Mhhhmmmm…. Well how about eight? Alright, we will talk then. Good day." Cuddy hung up the phone and slouched back into her chair. Eyes still closed she swiveled her chair around to face her window. The sun shone in and instantly warmed her. She opened her eyes in time to see House leaving.

She immediately leaned forward out of her chair and frowned. _Why is he leaving?_ She quickly got up and walked into the clinic. He had actually finished his hours. Next, Cuddy sought out his ducklings… their patient was in recovery. Puzzled as to why House left without any warning, Cuddy made her way to Wilson's office.

"Come in," Wilson said acknowledging the knock on his door.

Cuddy stepped in and sat down, in the same seat that House was sitting in, not more than an hour ago.

"Why did House leave early?"

Wilson looked at her and frowned in confusion.

"He left?"

"You didn't know?"

Wilson shook his head.

"I figured since you two are always in cahoots, you would have an idea." She turned her head slightly to the left and squinted at Wilson. From what she could read, Wilson wasn't lying, so he obviously didn't know.

"Did you two talk about something?"

Not wanting to give any specifics out, Wilson shrugged. "He came to talk to me, but before or conversation ended he got up and left to fix his patient. You know how House is when he has just solved the case."

Cuddy nodded slowly.

"What did he want to talk about?"

"I can't really say," Wilson said with a sigh. He knew that this was something House and Cuddy would have to work out and discuss together, alone.

Cuddy's jaw jutted forward as she bit her bottom lip and looking down, nodded. She then got up and left. She would just have to ask House after work.

* * *

House got back to the apartment and plopped down on his couch. She laid down putting his right hand over his eyes. He just wanted to be alone. Thoughts were crowding his head. He had been too open lately, he knew it was only a matter of time before he would get hurt… and by the person he loved and trusted most… Cuddy. What was he thinking – pursuing a relationship with her? He could give her what she deserved. Sure at first it would seem he could, but after what? – a few weeks, months, maybe even years – he would hurt her. After that, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Hurting her, was something he didn't want to do, yet wasn't that all he did? And by starting this _thing_ with her, wasn't he just setting her up for heartbreak?

House turned towards the back of the couch and groaned. Life was cruel.

* * *

Cuddy did nothing but sign papers and watch the clock for the rest of the day. She couldn't wait to talk to House. She figured that House had left because something upset him – something was up, and what ever it was she hoped that he wasn't going to close himself off. Just at the thought of that, her stomach dropped. _Please, don't let me lose him._ He thought to herself. She wouldn't be able to take him closing up and shutting her out. They have gotten so close to something so important to both of them. For the remaining two hours, Cuddy got absolutely nothing done. Looking at the clock and seeing it was time to go, she quickly packed up and headed to the car.

Before she realized where she was going, she found herself parking and in the elevator up to House and Wilson's apartment. Before knocking she put her ear against the door – silence. Fighting off a surge of nerves, she knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer.

She leaned against the door, "House it's me. Let me in."

"Go away."

"House we need to talk."

Not leaving his position on the couch, "I have nothing to say to you. Leave."

"House, what happened? Are you okay? Please… talk to me?" she leaned her head against the door and closed her eyes. Something went wrong… he was shutting her out.

"There is nothing to talk about. _This_ won't work, and it isn't. Just leave."

Cuddy felt the ice and hurt in his words. Was the _this_ he was talking about _them_? Tears streamed from her face. She waited another moment before leaving.

Just as the elevator doors closed, House found it in him to open the door. She wasn't there. With a surge of anger, House slammed his door shut and went to his room for the night.

* * *

Cuddy pulled up to her home after crying the entire way there. Parking the car, she checked her face and makeup so the nanny wouldn't know right away that she had been crying. After a few moments, Cuddy made her way to her house, through the door, and relieved the nanny. Keeping her from strong and exterior happy, she got Rachel ready for bed.

Once Rachel was sound asleep, Cuddy went on autopilot, taking a shower, and getting ready for bed. As she climbed under the covers and turned off the lamp, seeing the flowers that _he_ left for her last night. She felt her eyes instantly water. Her heart ached. _What happened?_ She curled up in the fetal position and cried for hours, until sleep finally claimed her.

Her alarm went off at five. Without opening her eyes she reached her arm to turn off her alarm. She didn't want to get up. How could she face the hospital feeling like this? She knew she had too. She knew that the hospital depended on her, and that was the only reason she was willing put up a strong and unbroken front.

The nanny came early, because Cuddy had a meeting at eight. As she walked in to see Cuddy and Rachel having breakfast, the nanny also noticed that the roses from Cuddy's room had also made their way to the kitchen table.

Once Cuddy finished she scooped up Rachel, gave her a big hug and kiss and handed her over to the nanny. Then Cuddy took the roses and put them on a side table in the living room. As she left to grab her coat, she walked back in the room in time to see the nanny turn around as if to ask her a question, and accidentally knock the roses off the table and onto the floor. The vase shattered.

"Nooo!" Cuddy screamed as she ran to pick up the flowers. She had to save them. Tears were now streaming down her face as she rushed to rescue _his _flowers. Once all the roses were in her arms, she ran to the kitchen and rummaged carelessly through her cupboards for another vase. She couldn't find one. _His_ flowers were going to die. She cried harder and became more careless. Finally she found a pitcher. She filled it with water and placed the roses carefully and gently in it. Realizing the show she had just put on, she excused herself, taking the roses back to her bedroom and checking herself in the mirror. She was a mess and all because of _him_. After she fixed her cracking make-up, she made her way to the living room. Apologizing to the nanny and asking her to finish cleaning up the shattered vase, she kissed Rachel goodbye and left.

Cuddy got in her car and drove to the hospital, hoping like crazy that House would be there today. Parking in her designated parking spot, Cuddy turned off the engine, cleaned her eyes, and leaned her head against the headrest. Today was going to be a long day, and in less than a hour she had a meeting with a big donor.

As the meeting adjourned and the donor left with a handshake, Cuddy didn't know how she made it through. Once the donor was out the hospital doors, Cuddy was on her way to House's office.

Exiting the elevator, Cuddy found herself hoping that House would be there. She was secretly willing him to be behind his desk playing with that oversized baseball. But when Cuddy reached the door, she saw that he wasn't there, and neither were his ducklings. His office was completely dark. Barely able to breathe, Cuddy practically ran to Wilson's office.

Willing her tears not to fall, Cuddy opened the door and sat down in front of Wilson.

"Where is he? Did he talk to you last night?"

Wilson looked at her, and noticed the tears that threatened to fall.

"He's still at the apartment. He didn't want to talk last night. He pretended to be asleep and I didn't want to bother him or upset him more. He's very delicate right now."

Cuddy's tears fell silently and slowly at his words. She stared at him.

"What happened? I know it has something to do with the conversation that the two of you had _here_ before he left."

Wilson took a deep breath and nodded.

"Wilson, you have to tell me. What did I do? I went to the apartment after work and he said that '_this_ wasn't working.' What did he mean? What gave him that idea? Wilson, please answer me."

Wilson looked at her. "It's nothing you did," he opened with that hoping to alleviate some of her stress. It did, a little.

"He is convinced that he can't make you happy. He feels that sooner or later you are going to realize you want someone who you can go running with, and other enjoy other activities with."

"That's not true. I would never – "

"He wants your happiness, and he feels that it's a given he will hurt you," Wilson looked at her. He knew House was wrong, but House had to hear that from Cuddy.

"What made him think about this now?"

"His patient had a peripheral aneurysm… but her recovered completely… unlike House."

Cuddy's heart broke.

"How many patients do you have left to see today?"

"None. Last one just left," Wilson looked at her.

"Then I'll give you the rest of the day off. Can you please go to my place and relieve my nanny, and watch Rachel for the rest of the night and possibly till tomorrow morning? You can stay in my guest room."

Wilson knew what Cuddy had in mind. He saw the plea in her eyes. He nodded with a small smile. He loved Rachel, and if this meant that House and Cuddy would be back together, how could he say no?

Cuddy gave a small, sad, thankful smile. She wiped her face and left.

"You go Cuddy," Wilson said to himself with a little smile once she shut the door behind her.

* * *

_Hmmmmmm..... What's going to happen next??_

_Some R&R would make my day! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Cuddy hastened to her office; she knew that if she wanted to be able to get to House, she would have to leave early because he would expect her to come after work.

She stopped at her assistant's desk and informed her that she had to step out for the rest of the day, and that she would most likely not be back tomorrow. She told her to reschedule all meetings and that if there was anything serious, it was imperative that she call Cuddy. Her assistant immediately complied and began telephoning donors and board members.

Double checking that everything was squared away, Cuddy proceeded to her office to pack up her things. She picked up the phone and called the nanny to inform her that Wilson would be taking over tonight.

Cuddy picked up her purse and briefcase, turned off the lights and locked her office. But then, it dawned on her – how was she going to get to House. Surely he wasn't just going to open the door, the previous night was a clear example of what he would do – just leave her out in the hall. As she stood in front of her closed office, she brainstormed how she was going to get in… then she saw him.

"Wilson!" Cuddy ran after him.

He stopped and turned around looking a little confused.

"I need your key."

"Wh – "

"I need your key in order to get to House. We both know that he isn't just going to open the door."

Wilson nodded and fumbled for his key. After finally relieving it from his car keys, he handed them to Cuddy.

"Just what do you plan to do?"

"Well, I was going to let myself in and then tie him to a chair until we have talked everything out," she replied sarcastically.

Wilson looked at her, "You know, you two deserve each other."

Seeing the expression on Cuddy's face, Wilson turned and left mentally patting himself on the back.

* * *

Cuddy pulled up to the apartment complex and parked, making sure that her car could not be seen from his window.

Making her way out of the elevator, Cuddy grabbed the key out of her coat pocket and began to slip the key into the lock. Before going through with the action and unlocking the door, Cuddy pressed her ear to the door and listened. Straining to hear _something_, Cuddy felt her eyes water, not even the tv was on. _Please don't let him have done something stupid – _she hoped as she turned the key. Cracking the door open, she noted that he must be in bed because all the lights were off, and there was no snoring issuing from the couch. Stepping in and closing the door quietly behind her, she locked and bolted it. There was no escaping. She took off her heels and placed them neatly beside the door, and found her way to his room. She was startled upon finding House's lamp on, thinking he might still be awake. But then she saw the whole picture – House sprawled out in a mess of sheets, lying on his back with his right arm dangling off the bad. Cuddy couldn't help but smile at this vision. She carefully made her way in, straightened the sheets and slipped onto the bed beside House, who was still sound asleep.

Cuddy made herself comfortable; lying on her side, she began to gently stroke his cheek. He sighed and leaned into her touch. Cuddy couldn't help but smile. Then remembering why she was there, her eyes began to tear realizing that this could very well be the last time she and House would be this close, unless she fixed this.

Keeping her hand on his cheek and locking her eyes on his face, she broke the peaceful silence, "House."

No response.

She tried again, a little louder, "House."

He let out a few groans and turned on his side facing her, her hand now in his… but he was still asleep. Was he going to wake up? Was he pretending to be asleep? Doesn't he want to be with her? – A million thoughts were running through her head, and the tears that threatened to fall for so long were finally released.

"House, please. Wake up. Please, talk to me," she cried squeezing his hand.

Then, he moved. With a gurgle, he opened his eyes and stared at Cuddy's tear streamed face. She looked into his eyes and found something there that hurt her. His beautiful blue eyes were consumed with anger, love, and worst of all – regret.

They stared at each other for a long time before his cold voice broke the silence, "What do you want?"

* * *

Wilson got to Cuddy's and relieved the nanny. He got there well before dinner, and then realized that he would have to fix dinner… and he could not cook.

Rachel was in her playpen in the living room and was watching him as he put a hand through his hair, deep in thought. She giggled at the sight of her Uncle Jimmy. Hearing her laughter, Wilson smiled immediately and walked over to scoop Rachel up in his arms. She smiled and clapped before giving him a great big hug.

"Well hello there, Miss Rachel."

"Unka, Unka!" she squealed – that being the extent of her ability to pronounce Uncle Jimmy.

Wilson chuckled at the adorable little girl. "Looks like it's just going to be you and me tonight. Let's see what we can whip up for dinner." Wilson carried her into the kitchen and sat her in her highchair. She watched eagerly as he searched the refrigerator for something easy to make… nothing… he then continued looking in the pantry, but to no avail. Rachel giggled and gurgled watching Uncle Jimmy going crazy looking for food.

"Well Rachel, how do you feel about pizza? It'll be our little secret," Wilson winked at her as she clapped her approval… even though she didn't have the slightest idea what he was saying. Wilson picked up the phone and dialed the pizza place.

After placing the order, Wilson picked up Rachel and got her cleaned up and put in her jammies. Relaxing in front of the tv, watching Snow White, Rachel crawled onto Wilson's lap and grabbed his nose playfully. Taken by surprise, Wilson's eyes widened. Pretending to take his nose, Rachel pulled her hand away and laughed uncontrollably.

"Whup, you got me!" Wilson laughed.

Rachel clapped and squirmed in glee. Then the whole motion repeated itself, although this time funnier for Rachel and less so for Wilson.

"Biiiiig nos!" Rachel squealed in delight.

Wilson chuckled but his cheeks slightly reddened. He loved Rachel, but this was going to be one long night. Just as Rachel was about to reach for his nose again, Wilson stopped her with a tickle fit.

"Gotcha!" he said as he tickled Rachel mercilessly. Both laughed loud and hard.

The doorbell rang. Both quieted immediately and stared at one another.

"Pizza's here!" Wilson said, scooping up Rachel and heading to the door, while wondering how Cuddy and House were doing.

* * *

Tears still rolled down her cheeks, her voice almost inaudible, "I want to talk to you."

House just stared heartlessly. "There isn't anything to talk about. It just isn't going to work."

Cuddy closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from sobbing. This couldn't be happening, not now.

"It will work, if you want it to. House, what's wrong? Let me in."

"No, it won't. No matter how much I want this – us – to work, you know as well as I do that I am going to say or do something to hurt you and we'll be ruined. I can't make you happy. 'What's wrong?' Cuddy, what isn't wrong?! My leg's wrong, _I'm_ wrong, _WE'RE_ wrong."

"Don't say that!" Cuddy said, feeling affronted, pulling her hand away and getting up off of the bed.

"You don't know _we're_ wrong. What if we're _right_?! You can't give up now – not this early on!"

"Cuddy," he said sitting himself up, completely turned away from her. "Who are we kidding? This was a bad idea. We need to end it before we get hurt worse."

"House," Cuddy began to raise her voice. "This _is_ hurting worse. I don't understand why you are being like this. What happened?"

"CUDDY, I'M NOT THE MAN YOU DESERVE. _I COULD NEVER MAKE YOU HAPPY."_ House was standing now, facing her, but on the opposite side of the bed.

"House, _you_ are the man I want." She was sobbing. "I know you. I know you're not perfect, but that doesn't change how I feel about yo – "

"Yeah, _I'm_ the one you want _now_, but sooner or later Cuddy, you are going to realize that I can't give you what you need and want. I'll eventually shut myself up and we'll lose everything we shared, even our friendship." His voice got even lower, "Annnnd…. I can't afford to lose you completely." House cast his eyes to the floor.

Cuddy's heart wrenched. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, unable to control her sobs.

"House, why would you think that? _How_ _could_ you think that? I know our relationship won't be perfect, but I'm not looking for perfection. I'll admit that I thought I wanted the whole storybook ending, but you proved me wrong," she tucked her chin to her knees, hiding her face.

House couldn't take seeing her like this, and all because of him. This was _proof_ that they shouldn't be together. He couldn't stand hurting her like this. She didn't deserve that.

* * *

Finishing up the pizza, Wilson cleared the plates and took Rachel to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth – the few that she had.

After getting Rachel completely ready for bed, Wilson tucked her in and sang her to sleep with 'Old McDonald.' Seeing the angel snug as a bug and fast asleep, Wilson smiled to himself, and gave Rachel a kiss on the forehead. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that that little girl and him wrapped around her chubby, little finger. Wilson checked the baby monitor, turned on the nightlight and closed the door halfway. He then made his way to the guest room where he soon found himself ready for bed.

* * *

House limped over to Cuddy.

"_This_ is why we can't be together. I hurt you, even if I don't mean to. It's inevitable." House leaned against the wall and slid down next to Cuddy.

"You bastard," Cuddy hissed through tears. "We had something good. It's not over. It'll never be over. It's been going on for more than twenty years. You have said a lot of asinine things that have upset me, but look – _I'm still here._ Can't you get it through your thick head, I'm not going anywhere. I hired your ass when no one else would, I stuck by you through your addiction, the deep brain stimulation, your infraction – House I have always been there, and always will be. And – "

"You'll never be happy," House coldly stated, staring at the opposite wall.

"You're an ass. I _am _happy with you. I _want _you," Cuddy admitted as she put her right hand on his left bicep and rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling up to his neck.

"Cuddy, I – "

"Shut-up, House."

They stayed that way, in mutual, peaceful silence for twenty minutes or so, before getting restless. Cuddy looked at House, he returned her gaze. Before they realized what was happening, their lips met in an eruption of tenderness and passion. Cuddy put her hands on the back of House's head, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. His tongue grazed her lips, wanting access. She immediately granted it, and their tongues met. There was no fight for dominance, their lips explored every inch of the other's mouth, reacquainting themselves. They reluctantly parted for air, but their foreheads remained touching.

Looking into each other's eyes, House didn't want to ruin the moment. He gave her a tender kiss on the lips and stood up. Outstretching his hand for hers, he helped her up. He pulled her into a strong embrace. Cuddy reveled in his arms. _This was right_. _They are right_. Arms wrapped securely around one another, House gave Cuddy a kiss on the forehead and looked into her eyes.

"You've had a long day. You should get some rest, or you'll look like hell in the morning," House smirked.

Cuddy squeezed him harder. She knew he didn't want to go any further tonight, especially after what just happened… besides, they had all day tomorrow. Cuddy smiled at the thought… a whole day with House… in bed.

Giving her a kiss on the crown of her head, House mumbled, "I'll get you something to sleep in."

Cuddy hummed in content as House walked to his dresser. He pulled out a gray t-shirt and a pair of plaid sweat pants for her to wear.

They next action killed House.

Cuddy took only the shirt from him and walked into the bathroom, giving him a sultry glance over her shoulder.

Entering the bathroom, Cuddy closed the door and quickly changed into _his_ shirt. She smiled; it had the faint scent of him on it. She washed her face and pulled her up into a messy ponytail. Giving herself a onceover in the mirror, Cuddy admired his shirt. It barely went to her thighs, and if she could say so, she looked hot. She smirked – _He's never getting this back_.

Upon exiting the bathroom, Cuddy found the bedroom empty. With a twinge of disappointment, Cuddy found House trying to get situated on the couch. She thought it was sweet – his gesture – but to be quite frank, Cuddy wanted him in bed _with_ her.

Biting her lower lip, Cuddy walked toward House. Catching sight of her in his shirt, House wanted to jump her then and there. She was breathtaking. She had no make-up on and her hair was pulled up out of her face. What he would give to see her like this every day. Cuddy's heart skipped a beat when she noticed House drinking her in.

"House," she began biting her lower lip, "would you sleep with me tonight?"

House smirked and waggled his eyebrows, "I knew you couldn't resist me."

Cuddy blushed. He was right, but she was too exhausted to do anything tonight. _Tomorrow_, she thought. She turned and headed towards the bedroom. Once she was under the covers, she called out, "You coming?"

Moments later, House limped in and joined her. She turned off the lamp and made herself comfortable. House then snaked his arm around her waist and drew her closer to him. Cuddy smiled and snuggled into him.

"I love you, House," she whispered, but House was already sound asleep. Listening to his breathing and feeling his warmth, Cuddy let sleep claim her with a smile on her face.

* * *

_Hope you liked it!! :)_

_Love the R&R .... You guys are awesome! _


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

Light streamed through the half closed blinds, waking House from the best night of sleep he's ever had. As his eyes slowly opened, he took in the sight – Lisa Cuddy. She was wrapped in his arms and snuggled against him… and was that the trace of a faint smile on her lips? _Yes. God, she's even breathtaking in her sleep,_ House thought. He let a smile cross his lips and leaned in giving her a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

Cuddy hummed in pleasure and snuggled even closer to him. She took a deep breath, inhaling him. This was how she wanted to spend every morning – wrapped in _his_ arms, waking up to _him_.

She stirred for a moment before finally opening her eyes to find House's gaze on her. She gave him her thousand-watt smile, and he smirked. She reached her hand to his face, cupping his cheek and stroking his stubble. Not removing his eyes from hers, he leaned into her caress and then lifted his hand, placing it on top of hers. This was bliss.

"We have some unfinished business to take care of," House said, waggling his eyebrows and giving her a mischievous grin.

Cuddy closed her eyes, smiling and hummed in content. Her next act almost killed House. Before he knew it, she was on top of him.

"What did you have in mind?" she whispered in his ear before giving it a little nibble.

House wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Something to that effect," he stated in a husky tone, rolling her over so he was now on top.

"I was hoping so," Cuddy smiled.

House gave a chuckle before claiming her mouth with his. Cuddy's tongue grazed his lips, and House complied without hesitation. Their kiss was an eruption of tenderness and passion, full of longing. Cuddy ran her hands up his back, over his neck, and through his hair, pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss.

House's hands slowly caressed her legs, making their way up her thighs to the seam of her shirt. Their kisses intensified. House tugged at her shirt, catching her moans in his mouth. She leaned up against him, allowing him to effortlessly remove the article of clothing. His lips melding with hers, they broke for oxygen. Their hearts were racing, and their breaths quickening.

House looked down at her. She was a goddess – perfect in every way. She was beautiful. Noticing him tracing her body with his eyes, Cuddy blushed slightly before leaning up to capture his mouth. House ran his hands up and down her back, trailing kisses across her jaw line, making his way to her neck where he sucked on her pressure point. Cuddy moaned in pure ecstasy, scratching her French-tipped nails down his back, causing him to groan in pleasure. Her hands made their way to the bottom of his shirt, and before House knew what was happening, Cuddy pulled it off of him.

"You're still overdressed…" Cuddy whispered in a husky voice as she directed her gaze to his boxers.

House smiled. "So are you," he moved his hand slowly down her back, cupping her bottom and then moving it around to the front as he pulled at her black-lace thong. "But I can fix this."

House effortlessly removed her thong, and then stood up to remove his boxers. Cuddy watched him through passion lidded eyes. He was a god. Who knew he had such a body! He was driving her crazy.

House then slowly made his way onto the bed. Beginning at her feet, House gently caressed his way up her body, kissing and nipping at every inch of skin. Reaching her thighs, he parted them and lavished the inside of her thighs with kisses. Cuddy was on cloud nine. She moaned and sighed her pleasure. House continued to feel and kiss his way up her body. Lavishing her abdomen with sloppy, wet kisses, he made his way to her breasts.

Taking an erect nipple in his mouth, House moved a hand to the other breast, massaging it so it wouldn't feel neglected. Cuddy gasped at the fist contact of his mouth sucking her breast. She closed her eyes and ran her hands up and down his back and through his hair, silently begging him to continue.

Moaning as House reached her neck, she tilted her head to the side giving him more access to her milky skin. She felt his lower parts press against hers. That was enough to make her go crazy. She reached her hand down and grabbed his hardening shaft. He groaned into her neck as he continued to lavish her with wet, sloppy kisses and nips along her collar bone. She stroked his length, turning him on more than she knew.

House made his way back to her lips, and met her with a passionate, lust-filled kiss. Their kisses became deeper and messier. Cuddy still stroking his shaft, then moved her hands up his abdomen to his chest and around to his shoulder blades. Approving this gesture, House kissed her jaw line, finding his way to her ear and gently nibbling on it.

"Oh Greg," Cuddy moaned. This was it, they were finally about to consummate their relationship, and the thought was making her impatient, but she wanted this first, _real,_ lovemaking with him to be what it really should be about, and meant to her: love – not just sex.

Breaking their kiss, House looked down at her, and brushed away a few stray curls that had fallen in front of her beautiful face.

"What?" she quietly asked as she watched him look at her.

"You're gorgeous."

Cuddy automatically pulled his head down, their faces now as close as humanly possible. She deepened the kiss, kissing him more intensely, telling him that she wanted _more_, that _she was ready._

They kissed frantically, open-mouthed, hands roaming the other's body. Cuddy wrapped her legs around his waist as she continued to trail her hands and scrape her nails against House's fine, toned abdomen, making him grunt his approval to what she was doing. Repositioning himself more comfortably between her legs, he slid his hands from her hips up either leg, and sensually massaged her thighs. Then gliding his roaming hands down her rotund bottom, squeezing her, making her moan, he properly adjusted himself for what was about to come.

House slithered one hand to the small of her back. Cuddy gripped his shaft – stroking it, she carefully lead it inside her. Her walls instantly fit him like a second skin. Mouth hanging open, she shut her eyes. He was pulsing inside her, all male, all _hers_.

"Oh god," she let out, panting from pleasure. He continued to make love to her with his whole body – hands, mouth, member, and mind. Scraping his back with her nails, Cuddy urged him on. He began pulling in and out of her in a steady pace. She could feel him insider her. Going in and out – the friction was heaven to her walls and nerves. She needed more, egging him on – scraping his back, kissing him here and there, tightening her legs around him, teasing him. She met his thrusts, letting House know that she wanted it faster and harder. She bucked him frantically now, needing the release. Each thrust aimed to stimulate her even more; House's thrusts were the most amazing sensations she ever felt.

Hearts pounding in their chests, their passions heightened as they met their climax. Staking their claim over one another with unyielding passion, lust, love, and desire – they kissed, thrust, nipped, licked and sucked, along with every fathomable action bringing the other extraordinary pleasure.

Finally releasing one another, House fell over onto his back.

"That was…" he started.

"I know," Cuddy smiled as she turned on her side to rest her head on his shoulder and began to draw lazy circles on his chest with her right hand.

House wrapped his right arm around her, gently rubbing her back. Staring at the ceiling, listening to her breath, he wondered if he should tell her – if he should speak those three little words that, no doubt, would make her the happiest woman in the world. Cuddy sighed, and nuzzled his neck, closing her eyes.

"Cuddy – Lisa…" he fumbled.

"Hmmmmm?" she hummed into his chest, her right arm now hugging his waist.

House looked down at her and wrapped his other arm around her, securing her in his hold.

Feeling a slight mood change, Cuddy picked up her head and gazed into his beautiful, intense blue eyes.

"I love you."

Cuddy stared at him. Eyes watering, she let a loan tear escape and stream down her cheek.

"House, I – I love you too." She stretched her head to his, placing a chaste kiss on his mouth.

He tightened his hold on her, letting her know just how much he felt for her. She replaced her head on his chest, and for the first time, in a long time, felt home and at peace.

House let out a loud, pleasurable sigh.

"And to think," he said, "it's only nine o'clock in the morning… and we have the whole day to ourselves." He gave a sheepish smile.

"Mmmmmm," Cuddy agreed. "I was hoping we could spend it in bed."

"I knew you couldn't resist me. Sooner or later, I knew you would – " she cut him off.

"Shut-up and kiss me, stud."

* * *

_Hope I did it justice... :P_

_I am so excited for this upcoming House ep. Monday!!! Secrets will be revealed!!! O.O _

_And PLEASE tell me that you all have heard about May 3rd's episode!!! I have such hope! lol._

_Let me know what you think!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

Cuddy woke up wrapped in House's arms. Taking in the moment, looking at him sound asleep, she gave a small, relaxed sigh and smiled. He was so handsome when he slept – not a care in the world – he looked so peaceful, and almost happy. Shifting her gaze from House to the clock on the nightstand, Cuddy's eyes widened realizing the time. It was nearly four o'clock in the afternoon… she had to get home to Rachel… but she couldn't bring herself to leave _him_ – she looked back at House.

Then, being sure not to wake him up, Cuddy edged out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. After a quick shower, she donned his shirt and a pair of his plaid pajama pants – there was no way she was putting her power suit back on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smirked and shook her head. Her and Greg… a couple? Yes. She smiled even wider at the thought. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and looked from some form of a brush or comb to at least try to make her hair look presentable. After she was finished in the bathroom, she emerged to find House _still_ sleeping. She laughed and crawled back onto the bed, on top of the covers. She caressed his cheek, feeling his stubble.

"House," she whispered.

No answer.

"Greg," she tried a little louder.

"Hhhhmmmmm?" House hummed, his eyes still closed.

"Greg, I have to go. It's going on four-thirty. Wilson will be expecting me to come home for Rachel any time now."

House opened his eyes and pouted.

"But mooooom, who's going to babysit _me_?"

Cuddy giggled, "You're a big boy. I'm sure you'll manage." She leaned in, giving him a tender kiss. "Now, I really have to go."

"Alright you," House grumbled as he made his way out of bed. She got up and crossed to him. That's when he noticed it – she was wearing _his_ shirt and _his_ pants. Damn. She looked hot. House subconsciously licked his lips as she walked towards him.

"I see you're taking some souvenirs," he smirked, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, and hugged him back. Releasing her hold, she got up on her tip-toes to give him a light kiss on the mouth.

"I'll see you Monday at work… ON TIME," she used her best administrator tone.

"Hmmm. We'll just have to see about that," House smiled down at her. Then without warning began tickling her.

Through fits of uncontrollable laughter, Cuddy managed, "House, I really have to get going."

"I'm not stopping you," he grinned.

"No, but you're delaying me. I'll see you Monday." Cuddy managed to grab his hands in hers and lean up to kiss him on the cheek.

They walked to the door in comfortable silence, him leading the way while still holding one of her hands. Opening the door he leaned down, giving her a quick kiss.

"Bye Greg," she said. "I had a great time," she smiled but immediately giving herself a mental kick for verbalizing that last sentence.

"Me too," House said almost inaudible. "Bye Lisa."

Hearing him say her name sent shivers up and down her spine. Quickly shaking it off, she made her way out the door and smiled to him over her shoulder. He smiled back… and waved. _What the hell did you just do? _House smacked a hand to his forehead after shutting the door. _What a lame-o move._ Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch, turning on the tv.

Cuddy laughed to herself at the thought of House waving bye to her. _Dorky. But cute._ She smiled a wide, toothy smile letting out a small giggle. The woman in the elevator gave her a strange look before slightly shuffling away.

It was going on five o'clock by the time Cuddy got home. Wilson answered the door and took in a House-clothed Cuddy, and gave her a big grin.

"So, things went well," he stated rather than asking.

"Yeah, they did."

"Finally!"

Cuddy laughed as she passed through the door and made her way to Rachel, who was on the couch watching cartoons.

Picking her up, Cuddy turned to Wilson, "How did everything _here_ go?"

"It was a lot of fun. Rachel was great. We really bonded. Any time you need someone to look after her, please don't hesitate to call me."

"Thanks Wilson."

Wilson smiled and nodded. He picked up his things and Cuddy, with Rachel, walked him to the door.

"See you Monday, Cuddy."

"Goodnight Wilson. See you Monday. And thanks again!"

Cuddy waited for Wilson's car to back out of her driveway before closing the door behind her and making her way to the kitchen to whip something up for dinner for her and Rachel.

Making her way around the kitchen, Cuddy hummed to herself as Rachel watched her, giggling. Not even ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. _Hmmm. Wilson must have forgotten something._ Cuddy glanced around on her way to the door. Opening it, she was surprised, but enthralled to find a sexy diagnostician standing on her porch.

"I missed you?" he greeted with exaggerated puppy dog eyes and a small pout.

Crossing her arms in front of her, Cuddy gave a small smile. "Did you now?"

House nodded his head.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and opened the door wider for him to enter. It was then that she noticed he was carrying something.

Holding up the bags, House said, "Thought you and Rachel might be hungry."

Cuddy smiled even wider. Shutting the door, it dawned on her – he called her daughter by her name. _He called her Rachel_.

"Mmmm. Smells good. What is it?"

"Chinese." House walked into the kitchen and set the food down. Seeing him, Rachel squealed, clapped her hands and reached for him. Cuddy laughed. House stared at the child for a moment, rolled his eyes and picked her up.

"Hello, munchkin."

"Da!"

Cuddy's eyes bugged and her mouth dropped. House laughed.

"Did your mommy teach you that?"

He turned to look at Cuddy, who was still in a state of shock.

"My, you do work fast."

"I'm sorry, I have no idea where she got that. I – "

House shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Doesn't bother me."

Cuddy blushed and dropped her eyes to the floor.

House looked at Rachel, meeting her gaze. "H –OWWW – SSSS"

"HOW!"

House laughed and Cuddy watched the scene unfold, loving every minute.

"H – OW – SSSSSSSSSS," he tried again.

Rachel giggled. "HOOOOWWWWW!!!" She clapped her hands.

"Close enough. C'mon munchkin, let's grab some grub!"

"Da!" Rachel squealed hugging his neck. Cuddy laughed, but smiled when she saw that House seemed to almost like that title.

Rachel in one arm and the bags of food in the other, House walked into the dining room, placing Rachel in her highchair and the food on the center of the table. Cuddy followed behind with plates, silverware, and placemats.

They ate dinner in relative silence, but it was comfortable. This was the second time that House had eaten a family dinner with them, and Cuddy loved it. So did he, although he would never admit to it… not yet at least.

After cleaning up, Cuddy got Rachel ready for bed as House sat on the sofa in front of the television. When Cuddy walked with Rachel into the bedroom to put her down, House got up and accompanied her. Cuddy was shocked, but pleased nonetheless.

Rocking Rachel in her arms, Cuddy was tickled to see Rachel stir and lazily reach for House. House rolled his eyes and held out his arms. Cradling Rachel he rocked her gently til she fell asleep, which took all of two minutes. Cuddy's heart skipped a beat as she watched House acting like a father. She closed her eyes and wished for the moment to never end as a single tear came to her eyes. She opened them in time to witness House gently laying Rachel in the crib and kissing her on the forehead.

She couldn't control herself. Cuddy walked over to House and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you."

She broke the hug to bend down and give Rachel a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight baby. I love you."

Cuddy led House out to the living room after checking the baby monitor and shutting the door slightly. House made his way to the sofa and sat. Cuddy stopped in the middle of the room watching him. He looked up and patted the cushion right next to her, signaling for her to join. Without any hesitation Cuddy waltzed over and plopped down right beside him wasting no time to snuggle into him and place her head on his shoulder. This was bliss. What she wouldn't give for them to always be like this: House being a father to Rachel and then sitting watching tv with Cuddy after they put her to sleep. She nuzzled her head into his neck and closed her eyes. House gently moved his arm around her. He loved this. This is what he wanted for the rest of his life. He looked down at Cuddy and kissed the crown of her head.

After watching a movie – _The Witches of Eastwick_ – Cuddy looked at the time and decided it was time for bed. She stretched and House knew she was getting tired.

"Sleepy? I'll get ready to go."

Cuddy's smile faded at his words.

"You don't have to," she began looking at him. "You can stay?" she said, hopeful.

"You sure?"

Cuddy nodded and squeezed him. She never wanted him to leave, ever.

"Okay then," House said waggling his eyebrows and giving her a mischievous grin.

"Good," she said not letting him finish his thought while giving him a big hug and was half surprised when he hugged her back.

Without words Cuddy got up and began to walk to her room. "You coming?"

House nodded and started to get up. Cuddy was about to change into her pajamas, but stopped when she realized she was still wearing his shirt. She smiled. Knowing he had nothing to sleep in, she removed his plaid pajama pants and laid them out on the bed for him to put on.

House made his way to the bedroom. Upon arriving at her home, he made the decision to show Cuddy that this relationship wasn't just about sex… that he was in it for the long haul. Entering the bedroom, he knew that if anything happened between them tonight, he didn't want to be the one to instigate it, because Cuddy needed to know he was there to stay.

Cuddy was pulling down the sheets as he walked through the door. It took all he could not to jump her then and there after seeing her in his shirt. Noticing that she laid out pajama pants for him brought a smile to his face. He quickly changed and crossed to Cuddy.

"Thanks," he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her tenderly.

After several moments, they broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

Feeling the time getting to her, Cuddy was suddenly overcome with tiredness and yawned. House noticed she looked tired and led her over to the side of the bed where he sat her down and tucked her in. He turned off her bedside lamp and made his way to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers.

Wrapping his arm around Cuddy's waist, he pulled her close. She eagerly snuggled into him as he kissed the back of her head. His tenderness, the act of tucking her in, and the sheer fact that he was there, with her tonight, made her eyes water as tears of joy rolled softly down her cheeks. Now there was NO question _this _was how she wanted to spend every night for the rest of her life. _Should I ask him to move in? Would it be too soon? Would he want to?_

Then House snuggled closer to her and whispered, "Goodnight Lisa. I do love you."

Cuddy instantly turned around in his arms to face him. Lightly kissing him on the lips she whispered back, "Night Greg. I love you, too." With that they fell asleep in each other's arms – the only place they ever wanted to be.

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews! They really make my day! Keep 'em coming! :D_

_Can't wait for tomorrow's HOUSE ep!! SOOO EXCITED!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

It had been almost an entire month since House and Cuddy had officially started their relationship, and so far – so good. Sure there were times when he had trouble opening up to her, but knowing that he would come to her in his own time, Cuddy never pushed. Her relationship with House was going smoother than she thought possible. Sure he was still a jerk at work, but after hours he was the man she fell in love with all those years ago. Still, she was thankful that the way they were at work – the way they had always been – hadn't changed, hadn't become awkward in the least.

Smiling, Cuddy flipped through the papers that were covering her desk. Ever since their relationship began, she found herself smiling more. It was almost the weekend, which was the main source for her smile. Though House had been spending most of his nights at her house, the weekends were easier for them to spend time together, uninterrupted.

"I need a piece of a man's liver," House declared as he barged in.

Cuddy had been expecting this entrance, and looking up from her papers she responded, "I need to see the tests to confirm what you're asking for is necessary." She got up and crossed in front of her desk.

"Blah, blah, blah – you're needs. What about the patient?!" House said in mock hurt.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. Outstretching her arm she demanded, "Give me the papers, and I'll tell you what the patient _needs_." She smiled. She had him there.

House complied.

Cuddy playfully snatched the file from his hand and leaned against the side of her desk. Skimming through all the papers and forms, Cuddy was surprised to see that House had run all the tests and double checked the results. PLUS he had even filled out and got the patients signature for the procedure… all he needed was Cuddy's 'okay' to set everything in motion.

Looking from the papers to House and back to the papers, Cuddy set the file down on her desk and pulled a pen out of the cup sitting on her desk and quickly signed off on the papers. If only every request House made was this simple…

"Here you go. Go get that liver," she said with a smirk handing the file back to him.

House smiled taking it from her grasp. Turning to leave, he began to walk towards the door as Cuddy made her way around her desk. Before she could sit down, she saw him stop and turn around.

"You know what Friday is?"

"The 30th?" she questioned. She knew exactly what it was, their one month anniversary… but she didn't want House to know she kept track of those things…

"Uhhh – yeah. The 30th," he dropped his gaze to the floor. Maybe she didn't know that their one month anniversary was coming up… maybe she didn't care… should he go through with this?

Cuddy stared at him, furrowing her brow as if to say _'and your point being?'_

House cleared his throat and looked back up at her.

"Well, if you aren't busy, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner?"

Cuddy beamed. He remembered. Score one for House. She walked over to him and closing the distance between him she put her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"Is that a yes?"

"I don't know… I'll have to check my schedule. I might have a hot date that night," she smirked.

"Good, so it's a date then."

She smiled.

"It's a date."

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a date with this man's liver!" House said as he quickly made his way to the door.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and went to sit back down at her desk. She was elated. House remembered their anniversary and made it a point to go out and 'celebrate' it. Though she had every intention of finishing her paperwork… it couldn't seem to get done. More than a dozen times, Cuddy found herself envisioning the future: Her and House together with Rachel and possibly a child of their own, a bigger house, and rings – wedding rings. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she thought of marrying House. Would he propose? She hoped. The way things were going, and how wonderful he has been gave her hope that someday, maybe, they will officially be together forever, forsaking all others. She smiled. But House was a mystery. With him, you just never knew.

* * *

Friday came and was half over before Cuddy knew it. She had seen House only a few times that week, and wondered why he was keeping his distance. Watching the clock, Cuddy became anxious as she saw the minute hand counting down the final five. She couldn't take it anymore. She packed up her things and felt like a school girl waiting for the final bell to ring on the last day of school… it never came fast enough. Shutting everything down, Cuddy locked up her office and headed out.

Pulling up to her driveway she relieved her nanny and gave Rachel her bath and fed her. She loved her mother-daughter moments with Rachel. She wished she could be home more. She was afraid of missing all the firsts. But hopefully she would soon be experiencing those wonderful firsts with _him_ by her side, watching Rachel grow up. Then, just as Rachel was finishing up her dinner, the doorbell rang.

Cuddy scooped up a satisfied Rachel and answered the door.

"Hey Wilson, thanks for babysitting tonight. Sorry it was such short notice. I really appreciate it," Cuddy gave a warm smile, letting him in.

"House is going to be here in an hour… and you're _not_ even close to being ready. Cuddy, you better hustle!" Wilson said giving a small laugh. He knew how long it was going to take Cuddy to get ready, especially for tonight.

"You're right. I completely lost track of time. Wilson, what am I going to do? What am I going to wear? I feel like this is our first date all over again," Cuddy let out on a sigh.

Wilson smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. It's our first month anniversary – he actually remembered and we are actually going to 'celebrate' it. It is a big deal!"

"Cuddy, just breathe. He loves you, you know that. It's not that big a deal. It's sweet, and it is what every other couple does."

Cuddy let out an exasperated sigh and headed to the bathroom. She took a shower, washing her hair and shaving. Stepping out of the shower she lost her footing and slipped. Catching herself on the counter, she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. _Of course. One of the biggest dates of my life and I injure myself. Of course._ Wincing, she tried to place some weight on her ankle. _Not happening._ She gave a loud sigh. Reaching her bath robe and putting it on, she called for Wilson.

"Hey Wilson, can you get me a pack of ice?"

Finding the first aid kit under the sink, she took out an ace bandage and got it ready for when she got the ice. She looked down at her ankle – it was already swelling.

Wilson knocked.

"Cuddy, is everything okay? I have the ice. What happened?"

"Come in," Cuddy said as she sat on the edge of the tub.

Wilson opened the door and saw the grimace on her face. His eyes followed her line of sight and saw her swollen ankle.

"Cuddy," he sighed. "Are you going –"

She cut him off.

"YES. I'm _fine_. Everything is going to be okay, and this date _will_ happen."

Wilson nodded and gave a slight smile. Handing her the ice, he turned and left.

Placing the ice on her ankle, Cuddy winced and began to cry. Holding the ice in place as she wrapped the ace bandage around her ankle, she began to cry harder. _WHY?! Why tonight? Is this supposed to be funny? Are you testing me?_ She thought looking up to the ceiling._ Why can't anything go right for me? Am I doomed to live a lonely life? How am I going to enjoy myself tonight? What if I can't walk? What am I going to do? I can't tell House. I don't want to disappoint him. THIS IS RIDICULOUS! Why does everything have to happen to me?!_ She sighed. Wiping her eyes Cuddy tried to stand. Barely accomplishing this feat, she hobbled over to the counter where her make-up was waiting in front of the mirror. Applying her makeup, Cuddy tried her best to conceal her puffy eyes. Nothing was going to ruin this night. She kept her make-up light, only making sure that one could not tell she had been crying. She put her hair up into a simple French twist and deemed herself presentable.

Forgetting about her ankle, she began to walk out of the bathroom. Feeling a searing pain shoot up her leg from her ankle, Cuddy gripped the door frame. _I guess heels are out of the question tonight._ She limped very carefully into the bedroom. Finally making it to her closet, she gripped the door frame, standing on her right foot – keeping the weight off of her left – she surveyed her clothes. Which dress would she wear tonight? Finally she found it. It was simple, but floor length and elegant. A deep midnight blue, spaghetti straps that met the dress with rhinestones, and a v-neck – the dress hugged her in all the right places and brought out her eyes, but most importantly, it hid her ankle. Laying the dress on her bed, Cuddy limped over to her dresser and rustled through the bottom drawer. _Where is it? I know it's here. Ahh! Got it!_ Smiling, she pulled out an ankle brace. _Perfect. At least it will provide some support._ She picked out some nice silver sandals to wear before donning her dress.

The doorbell rang. It was _him_. Suddenly, the butterflies in her stomach multiplied and her heart skipped a beat. _House_ she thought letting out a sigh. Sitting on the corner of her bed, she removed the ice and the bandage and replaced them with the brace. Slipping on her sandals, she slowly and cautiously made her way to the living room where House, Wilson, and Rachel were waiting for her.

She caught Wilson's eyes as she entered. His eyes full of sympathy and concern; Cuddy gave a small smile assuring him that everything will be okay. Dropping her gaze to the floor, she saw a pair of dress shoes and dress pants. It was House. Trailing her eyes slowly up him, she was taken aback and enthralled to see that he was wearing a tux, with a tie and was cleanly shaven. He looked so dreamy. In his hand were two dozen roses of every color.

Blushing slightly – smiling, Cuddy slowly walked to House being sure to conceal her slight limp. She took the flowers and smelled them.

"They're beautiful, House, thank you," she said softly.

"Just like you," he said almost inaudibly.

"Let me take those and put them in water for you," Wilson said gently taking them from Cuddy, walking to the kitchen and putting them in a pitcher of water.

"I – uh – also got you this."

Cuddy looked down and saw a corsage. This time it was made up of two beautiful white tiger lilies, a midnight blue feather accenting the flowers while three strands of pearls wrapped around her wrist.

Cuddy's heart leapt at the stunning corsage. She was speechless.

House noticed she was taken away by the corsage, and was enraptured that by her approval.

"Are you ready?" he asked taking her arm and wrapping it under his. Cuddy nodded. He led the way. _Good thing he walks slowly and I am on his left side_ Cuddy thought. _Maybe he won't notice._ They reached the car, so far – so good. He opened the door for her, helped her in and then shut the door for her. Making his way to the driver's side, House took a deep breath and let it out. _This is going to be a good night_ he promised himself. Getting in the car, he strapped himself in and they were off.

"So, where are we going?" Cuddy asked trying to ignore the pain in her ankle.

"I thought that we could go for some seafood, and just wait till you see where we are eating," House smiled.

Cuddy couldn't wait. This was going to be a special night, if only she hadn't injured her ankle.

Thirty minutes later, they pulled up to a dock in New York's Tribeca. Cuddy's eyes lit up. Before she knew it, they were on a private yacht sailing around Manhattan, the Statue of Liberty, and Ellis Island. It was breathtaking at night. They sat at a small table on the deck and dined on grilled catfish in a garlic butter sauce with oyster and shrimp and Creole dirty rice. After they finished their main course, dessert was served – a delicious New York style cheesecake. It was amazing and simple.

"How is everything?" House asked.

Smiling, Cuddy reached over putting her hand over his, "It's amazing. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect evening."

"Oh really?" House waggled his eyebrows. "Then, may I ask for a dance?"

Her heart sank. She couldn't dance – it was all she could do to walk. But looking at his face, she couldn't say no. House wasn't much of a dancer, so maybe they would just end up swaying in place, and if that was the case, she wouldn't have to worry that much about her ankle… she hoped.

Cuddy bit her lower lip, and smiling, she nodded.

House stood up, snapped his fingers, and then walked over to her. A violinist appeared and began to play. House took Cuddy's hand and slowly and romantically led her to a small dance floor. He took her in his arms and they danced slowly, to the beautiful music as they sailed past the Statue of Liberty.

Cuddy rested her head on his shoulder, arms around his neck, trying her best not to put too much weight on her ankle. How she wished she wasn't in such pain, because this was by far the most romantic date she had ever been on, and to top it all off, it was with House.

Just as she was allowing herself to relax, she stepped on her left foot almost taking her down. House caught her, and saw the tears of pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, I just need to sit down."

She limped over to the table and took her seat beginning to cry. House walked over to her and standing in front of her he leant down and cupped her face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked more gently. He couldn't stand to see her in pain.

"It's nothing, really. I just injured my ankle getting out of the shower. I'll be fine, really."

House removed his hands from her face and reached for her left foot. She inhaled sharply as the contact of his hand to her ankle made her wince. House took off the brace and examined her ankle.

"You sprained it pretty bad. We need to get you home."

Cuddy's gaze dropped to the floor. She ruined their date. House left to tell the captain that they needed to head back immediately. Cuddy buried her face in her hands as she felt the boat change directions. Hose came back to her and wrapped ice around her still swollen ankle.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly taking her hands in his.

"I," she started, keeping her gaze on the floor. "I wanted this night so much. I didn't want to ruin it. It meant so much to me… and you… I refused to let it stop me… us." Tears started rolling down her face. "Some anniversary," she said with a bitter laugh.

House sighed. Taking his hand under her chin, he met her gaze.

"Don't say that. This was one of the best nights I have had in a long time. Don't you dare think that you ruined our date, because our one month anniversary would've been just as special had we stayed at your home making me wait on you, hand and foot," House said wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't get any ideas," he quickly added, trying to lighten the mood.

Cuddy let out a small laugh.

Soon they were in the car and on their way to Cuddy's.

* * *

Pulling into Cuddy's driveway, House parked the car, got out and made his way to her side. Opening the door, Cuddy began to get out but House quickly picked her up, shutting the door with his hip.

"Your leg," Cuddy gasped.

"Will be fine. Let's just get you inside and off that ankle."

Cuddy wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her inside. Wilson opened the door and was surprised to see House carrying Cuddy. _He really loves her_, Wilson thought as he let them in.

House carried her into the bedroom and helped her get dressed into pajamas before situating her comfortably in bed. Once she was settled, House walked out to talk to Wilson.

"Rachel is already in bed, sound asleep. Everything else is taken care of. You need anything?" Wilson asked before heading out.

"No. I think we're fine. Thanks a lot Wilson. I'll see you Monday."

Wilson smiled at his friend and left. Once Wilson pulled out of the driveway, House got an icepack out of the freezer, wrapped it in a towel and headed towards Cuddy's room. Before entering her room, he decided to check in on Rachel. Seeing the little one sound asleep, House double checked the baby monitor and walked into Cuddy's room.

"Wilson just left. Rachel is sound asleep, and I checked the baby monitor. Now relax," he said as he put the towel and ice to Cuddy's ankle.

"Thanks House, for everything," she whispered with a hint of regret in her voice. She leaned over and kissed him tenderly.

"Cu – Lisa, I told you, our anniversary would be special anywhere, as long as we're together," he whispered not meeting her gaze – being open like that was still hard for him.

"Will you lay with me?"

"You never have to ask." House removed his shoes, his jacket, and his tie as he unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt. He crawled into bed sitting himself up against the headboard he adjusted the pillows for Cuddy to snuggle up next to him. Smiling, she shifted, cozying up beside him – she rested her head on his shoulder as he placed his arms around her.

"Happy Anniversary," he whispered before lightly placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

Cuddy hummed in content nuzzling her head under his chin.

"Hey, Lisa…"

"Hmmm?"

"I was wondering… only if you want to that is… I was just thinking that – well, I already spend most of my nights here… and that is, if you want me… maybe we could – uh – move in together?"

Cuddy smiled, but House didn't see it.

"I'd like that. Very much." She snuggled even closer into him – now practically lying on top of him. He tightened his arms around her, securing her.

They were about to start a new chapter in their lives, together. There was no turning back, and neither one wanted to. This is where they wanted to be, where they belonged. It was only a matter of time before he would propose to her, making _them_ permanent – he thought as they both drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

"Greg?" Cuddy said sleepily. "I couldn't have asked for a better anniversary." And with that she fell asleep, looking forward to tomorrow, when she and House would officially begin to move him in, or at least plan everything out.

"Me neither," House returned and kissed her on the forehead, "Me neither."

* * *

_Did you like it? :)_

_How about the latest episode of House?!?! Pretty fantastic I must say :P At first when House talked about Lydia I was sooo angry that it wasn't Cuddy... but then it clicked. He meant that it was Lydia who changed him so he could want Cuddy!! .... and what about Taub and Forman... I never laughed so hard :D And of course, I LOVE Wilson. ;)_

_R&R pweeeeese?! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

House was the first to wake up. He looked at the clock – 6:30 a.m. He closed his eyes and sighed inwardly. But then he remembered, today was the day that he and Cuddy would get things together for him to move in. They were finally taking the next monumental step forward. House gave a slight smile, then sensing movement from the other side of the bed, he looked over to see Cuddy rolled over on her side facing away from him. He looked down at her ankle to see that it was still a little swollen but so much better than last night.

House slowly and carefully got out of bed, adjusted the covers for Cuddy and made his way to the kitchen where he grabbed a hand towel and a bag of ice. Her ankle would fare well with only a brace – thank goodness it was only a minor sprain. Making his way back to the bedroom, he chuckled seeing Cuddy now sprawled out on her back taking up the entire bed. Taking a pillow, he placed it under her foot and then wrapped the ice and towel around her ankle. She was still sound asleep. Knowing that she needed her rest, House got dressed and left to double check some things and to ultimately get ready for the move.

Two hours later, Cuddy stirred no longer sensing House's warmth. Sitting up she noticed the what-had-been-ice and towel on her ankle. Smiling at House's attention, she slowly removed the "ice" and towel to examine her ankle. She then carefully began to rotate it. It hurt, but she would be able to manage. It was feeling so much better than last night. Getting up cautiously, Cuddy looked around and frowned – _Where's House?_

As if reading her mind, her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I was over here at the condo and was going through things that I want to move over.." he trailed off.

"Sure, House. I'll come over and help out. Did you already hire movers?"

"No. I was going to strap everything to Wilson's back and then walk him over to your place."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Of course." She shook her head and gave a small smile. "What time will they be picking everything up?"

"In an hour or so."

"Okay. Let me get dressed and I'll be right over."

"You mean you're naked right now?" House asked in mock astonishment.

"GOODBYE HOUSE."

House heard the phone click and closed his cell phone.

"WILSON!"

"What do you want House?" asked Wilson from the kitchen.

"Nothing. Just making sure you're still my bitch."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Ass," he mumbled to himself.

House limped into the kitchen, "Don't worry Wilson. No matter what happens between me and Cuddy, you will always be my main man," he said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. But Wilson knew that there was some truth behind that statement.

"Just don't screw this up," Wilson replied looking at House through the corner of his eye. After finishing preparing his breakfast he walked over to the table and sat.

"I have waited too long for the two of you to realize your feelings and actually do something about it. And if you do anything to mess it up… so help me Hou-"

He was interrupted by Cuddy's entrance.

"Good morning, Wilson!"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" House asked in mock offense.

Cuddy looked at Wilson and rolled her eyes. Then walking over to House, she pinched his cheeks and cooed, "Of course not, baby," and then gave him a firm pat on the cheek.

"Jeez, woman. Be careful," he said rubbing the side of his face.

Wilson watched them interact and was utterly bemused. Just then the doorbell rang; the movers were here. Shaking his head and chuckling to himself, Wilson left the two lovebirds to answer the door.

"You two were made for each other," he mumbled as he passed them.

Both Cuddy and House heard him loud and clear, looked at each other for a split second and simultaneously decided to ignore his comment.

The movers entered and began to take all the boxes out to the van. Surprisingly, House didn't really have too much apart from his clothes and various books, and of course, his instruments. It didn't take long for the movers to successfully move everything to the van, everything that is except for his piano – which they had to lift out through the window, making House very nervous…

"If I find so much as one note out of tune, I will have your heads!" House threatened waving his cane as he watched them from the other window.

On the ground, the movers looked at one another. "Crazy cripple," one said to the other.

"I HEARD THAT!" House yelled.

The movers looked at one another and hurried to get everything packed and delivered.

"What did you hear?" Cuddy asked.

"Nothing, but they were talking… and judging from their reaction, it wasn't very nice."

Cuddy laughed and put her face to her palm. What was she getting herself into?

"Well Wilson, it's been fun." House mimicked wiping a tear.

"Yeah, something like that," Wilson replied giving his best friend a big hug.

"This isn't goodbye, we'll always have 'A Chorus Line.' Plus, we are still going to have our man nights full of beer and monster trucks!" With that House gave Wilson a pat on the back and saluted him as he walked out the door behind Cuddy.

"Oh, House," Wilson shook his head as he mumbled. He was happy for his friend but he will miss the jerk. But who knows, maybe now he can try for a relationship?

House and Cuddy pulled up behind the movers and watched them unload everything. As House followed the movers and badgered them about handling his piano with care, Cuddy stood in her front yard taking everything in. House was moving in with her. She was _in a relationship with_ House. Ever since he came back from Mayfield, things have certainly changed, for the better. Never in a million years did she ever think that she and House would be in a relationship, let alone living under the same roof and sleeping in the same bed. She knew that they would definitely have their arguments and along the way hurt each other, but in the long run, she couldn't have asked for a better relationship – the one she always wanted. No matter how much she wanted to let him go, to move on, to stop pining, she couldn't. She was thankful for Mayfield. House was a better person, but at the same time, still the House she loved, and had been in love with for over twenty years. _Have I really loved him for twenty years? Hmmm. I guess I have._ She smiled. _I guess I will always love him._ Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't even notice the movers pull away.

After giving his baby one more check-up, House left his piano and picked Rachel up and went outside to find Cuddy. There she was – admiring her house from the front lawn. She looked serene, happy. Stepping beside her, House cleared his throat.

"Are you going to come in, or are me and Rachel going to have full run of the house from now on?"

"Sorry. I was just… thinking."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, nothing important really. Come on, let's go home," she smiled sweetly and out stretched her hand.

_Home._ Those words sounded like heaven coming from her mouth. House found himself smiling and taking her hand. _Home. A home that included Cuddy._ Things were really beginning to look up for him. After hearing her utter that one, simple word, he only confirmed that he was in this relationship for the long haul.

They entered the house to find some of the boxes still packed and lining the wall. House handed Rachel over to her momma and began to look through boxes. He unloaded the books and placed some on shelves and others on side tables along with his other various knick-knacks. Cuddy smiled watching him situate his stuff. She took Rachel and set her in the nursery and then wandered out to help House finish unpacking. She took the boxes with his clothes into the bedroom and laid them in drawers and hung them in the closet. She put his shoes up. While she was organizing everything in the bedroom, House completed setting his instruments up, and rechecking all of them. He was completely moved in. He looked around the living room and took in the view of his things alongside Cuddy's things in _her_ house – their home.

He then sat down at the piano and absent-mindedly began to play the song he knew by heart. The only song he ever really poured his heart and soul into.

Taking a step back and admiring the closet that contained both hers and House's clothes, Cuddy heard the piano begin to play, and found herself making her way to the living room – where she found House sitting, completely engulfed in the piece he was so aptly playing.

Sitting next to him, Cuddy placed a hand on his leg and laid her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and just listened to the beautiful music filled with such emotion – love, hurt, happiness, regret, wonder, beauty, passion, and such energy. After the song was over, Cuddy emerged from her trance and looked at House, who sat with his hands between his legs and his head down.

"That was beautiful. What was it?"

"Just something I composed. Been working on it for twenty years and finally finished it last December."

"You wrote that?" Cuddy smiled. He was brilliant at everything he applied himself to, and he was all hers. "What's it titled?"

House refused to look her in the face. He knew that he would have to answer this question someday, but any day, the answer would be hard to admit. Opening up was still hard for him, even though he was getting better at it, by no means was he any bit comfortable doing so.

Cuddy watched him. She knew that she might be pushing him to open up, but she didn't understand what was so hard about telling her the title of a piece of music he composed.

House kept his face lowered, staring at the keys, and let out a deep exhale.

"Cuddy's Serenade."

"What?" she asked. Did she hear him correctly? Did he really compose that moving piece with her in mind? Her heart skipped a beat and then fluttered at the thought.

"It's entitled 'Cuddy's Serenade.' It's your serenade. I began it after Michigan and finally finished it the night of Rachel's Simchat Bat."

At his admittance, Cuddy was on cloud nine. House was a romantic deep down, even though he would never dare to admit such a thing.

"I love it. Thank you."

House nodded.

Cuddy placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head towards her. She locked her eyes on his. Adoring, intense grey-blues on conflicting sapphires.

"I _love_ it."

She kissed him, tender at first, but then it became more urgent and passionate. As their motions became more driven, more intense, more needy, a sound came over the baby monitor. Rachel was kindly reminding them that she was present and that it was time for dinner. They broke for oxygen and agreed that House would get Rachel while Cuddy took care of the food.

"Go make me food, woman! Make yourself useful!"

"Excuse me?" Cuddy responded standing and placing her hands on her hips.

"Your man and munchkin are hungry!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Why do I even bother?"

"Because you love me," House said sweetly. "And you better be careful, your face could get stuck like that… then how would you get the hospital all those donations?"

"You mean, your name isn't enough to get me the money?" Cuddy shot back in mock confusion.

"Well, yeah, but all those nice bonuses are all thanks to your good looks and that fine supertanker of yours," he quipped giving her a tap on the rear.

Cuddy huffed, rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air, "Dinner," she sighed as she walked away.

"You know, I have never seen you roll your eyes so much. I'm beginning to think that you have a tick," House said with a mischievous smile as he stood.

"Ever since I started hanging around you, the eye rolling has gotten more persistent. It's my reaction of choice when dealing with your antics," Cuddy answered from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah. Get cooking woman! You have a family to feed!" he said as he made his way to Rachel.

_Family. Did he just say that word? More importantly, did he just use that word in reference to the three of them?_ Cuddy blinked hard. _Family. _That was a beautiful word. _Did he mean it?_ She shook the idea out of her mind. She couldn't let herself dwell on it, because… _what if it was a word that just slipped and he didn't even know he said it?_ _Would they ever be a family?_ God, she hoped so. She shook her head again. She had to get dinner started, because now she was caring for three, not just one and not just two, but three – Her, Rachel, and House. All the time she cooked, a smile was plastered on her face.

Soon the three of them were once again eating dinner at the table – an occurrence which is now more than likely, going to happen for the rest of their lives, or so they hoped. For Cuddy, her dream of having a family was coming true – sure her relationship with House would be dysfunctional, but she loves him and he is outstanding with Rachel. This is the relationship she wanted – this is the man she wants.

House's thoughts were pretty much on the same page as Cuddy's. This 'family' dinner stuff was really growing on him. Even though he would probably never admit it, he really liked being with the two of them. For once in his life, he felt welcomed, needed, and above all - loved. He only hoped that he wouldn't mess this up – his one great fear. But as long as he had Cuddy, he knew that she wouldn't let him to screw up too monumentally, and for that he will always be eternally grateful.

House cleaned up while Cuddy put Rachel to sleep. Once everything and everyone was situated, House and Cuddy made their way to _their_ room. Each taking their turn getting ready for bed, both liking this new arrangement. Finishing first, House sat in bed, propped up against the headboard waiting for Cuddy to accompany him.

"How's the ankle?" he asked as she crawled into bed and under the covers.

"It's better. Still hurts a little, but relatively painless. Thanks," she gave him a peck on the lips.

"No prob. Since only one of us is an actual doctor here, I thought I better check on the patient," House said stretching and placing his hands behind his head.

"Oh, really?"

"Mmmhmmm. You're not a real doctor… you're just an _administrator_. Boss-lady."

"Well, in that case," she rolled over – almost completely on top of him – and began running her hands up and down his body, "I guess I better _administer_to you…"

"Well, it is what you do best…"

Their lips met in a blaze of passion. Without any second thought Cuddy delved her tongue into his mouth as they battled it out for dominance. Their kisses became deeper and more urgent every second. Their needs boiling and their hunger for one another escalating – they consummated their first night _living_ together, and soon fell asleep in each other's arms, awaiting tomorrow and their first official day of living together.

**_Hey everybody. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I promise from now on the updates will be regular!_**

**_Pretty phenomenal season finale, if I do say so myself! :D 3 _**

**_Thanks for reading, and as always... let me know how I'm doing! :) suggestions are ALWAYS welcome! _**

**_Talk to you soon! _**


End file.
